White Tigers
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy. The Second Pirate King. After his death 25 years ago many people stormed the seas, preparing to find the One Piece after the death of his powerful crew. Man, woman, and child alike are abandoning justice and fighting like pirates. Will our hero, Shin Storm, be able to handle all insanity of the cruel pirate world? Not according to his enemies. Haki is widely known.
1. A Tale of Epic Proportions Begins Now

I OWN NOTHING. If I did…..bad things would happen. hehe

**White Tiger**

**Chapter 1**

"Shin Storm get back here!" roared an irate man.

The man was short for his age, 57, and was balding. He was dark-skinned and wore a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans. He wore sandals, with no socks and had dark grey eyes.

"Sorry, but you were terrorizing the town," said Shin.

Shin had brown eyes with black hair and was very lean. He had a sharp, piercing look on his face, which was usually one of calm. He was muscular enough to not have any fat, but more on the lean side. He also had a tattoo of a white tiger over his heart.

Shin wore a blue battle robe with a spike-like pattern at the end of it. On the back of said robe was a yin-yang symbol. Underneath the robe was light blue body armor, the last gift he had from his parents. He wore socks with sandals on his feet and a straw hat with a glowing pointed sapphire at the top. Around his neck was a necklace with a pendent of a white tiger. He also had black gloves with three metal lines that covered where his metacarpal bones were, with metal coverings on his fingers. On each of his fingers, and his thumb, were metal rings that had chains connecting to them. They lead all the way up to his shoulder, before wrapping around his body armor. Around his wrists were two golden bands, one per wrist.

"I'll be back, and when I am you're dead you here me dead, enjoy your last moments," roared the man, before he was dragged away by the Marines.

"That's my last bandit," Shin said. "Now time to go get my ship, well I can't really call it that its way to small and head out to become the third Pirate King," Shin said before walking off.

He lived on a small island in the East Blue. It was fairly unnoticeable, being a rundown town such as this, where few people even lived. Heck, there were only a few Marines here, at max seven or eight, and they had to live off of other peoples houses, not to say that they weren't slightly capable Marines, but in all honesty they weren't.

As Shin made his way down to the docks, he had to walk through the town square. It was fairly small, only a block or so wide. It had multiple shops though, many involving weapons and clothes. You see, despite the small island, they were rich on minerals, resources, and clothing products, despite using the majority on trade. Still it helped them get by. Shin actually crafted his own clothes and gloves from the items here; he learned it from his father.

Shin continued walked, ignoring the common folk, and eventually reached his ship. Well, more of a little fishing boat really, but it was enough. He would be getting a larger one soon.

"Okay, first stop is ShellsTown, as it has the majority of what I need. I won't need a cook yet because the sea is filled with fish and I can just catch one using my chains and cook it with lightning. I guess I would need a navigator and a doctor first but hey we'll get to recruiting when we get to that, let's go," Shin cheered before hoping in the boat. He grabbed the paddle and, using strength no regular human would have, paddled away furiously, before catching the current he knew head to ShellsTown.

XxX

After about a day, or so of travelling Shin finally reached ShellsTown. It was more of a city than a town, with large buildings and shops everywhere. Many houses where here with slight trees, however that wasn't the reason Shin came here.

You see other than Shin's dream to become the third Pirate King; he also wanted to eradicate every Marine. Every last one, with only one exception, a man who saved his life, and brought him to one of the most humble, yet powerful old men in the world.

Shin walked up to the gate of the Marine base. It was an old base, however it still stood strong. It was, as common for Marines, colored white, with blue gates and the blue letters of 'Marine' on the tallest place in the fortress.

"Kid don't tell me you plan on attacking that base," said an old man behind Shin.

He wore an old dusty robe, and that was it.

"Yeah, I was going to slaughter it why?"

"You haven't heard, they have a new Marine captain, he does by the name Ronald Croak. He doesn't kill pirates; he sells them off to the black market."

"All the more reason for him to die," Shin responded.

The old man sighed. "Don't blame me if you get sold off kid."

The old man left, leaving an unwavering Shin.

"**Storming Roar**," Shin, well, roared. As he said this, a giant stream of lightning sprang from his mouth and slammed into the gates, easily shattering them and altering the Marines to his position.

He rushed forward, punching and kicking in a daze. Marines fell left and right, some trying to draw their swords, some were trying to defend, others attacking, however they were all taken out. The Marines formed a line and fired off bullets towards Shin, however they just went right through him, surprising the Marines, however before they could figure out a strategy they were taken out.

"Is anyone here worth fighting?" Shin asked aloud.

"There's me, you snot nosed brat," said a man.

This man was Ronald Croak. He wore yellow sparring gloves, and a bright red karate gi, with the sleeves ripped off. His gi usually has the sleeves neatly removed. He has long blonde hair and has long eyebrows; he wears a white belt at his waist, with the word 'Marine' written on it. He also wore sandals.

"Who are you?"

"The famous Ronald Croak, and you will soon be sold," said Ronald as he rushed towards Shin.

He threw out a fist, however Shin easily blocked it.

"That all you got," Shin grunted as he punched Ronald in the side of his chest, however it seemed to do no damage.

"That tickled," the man said, before unleashing a devastating uppercut to Shin's chin, sending him flying a few feet off of the ground, before he landed with a solid thud.

Shin groaned. He was dazed and couldn't see straight, however, Ronald was not about to let this opportunity slip, and slammed a foot down on Shin's stomach, however he was surprised to find that it barely budged.

"You most really workout a lot kid. To bad it won't save you, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" he roared, slamming his fist into Shin's face.

The last thing Shin saw before he blacked out was the man's evil smile.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, Kuma Akuma here. Anyway, I came to tell you all that scrap what I said earlier. You can't take OC's from the public. It goes against the no interactive stories rule.


	2. Mafia Activity! Open Seas Here We Come

**Chapter 2**

When Shin awoke he immediately noticed his weapons were still on him.

'Idiots,' he thought. 'Never leave a prisoner with their weapons, they'll use them.'

After that he took in his surroundings. He was in a metal cage with bars surrounding the sides. He was in a bright pink room with no windows, and just a single door up ahead. There was a bucket in the corner and next to the bucket was a teen.

The teen just looked at Shin with humor.

"Another weakling joins me," said the teen.

"Excuse me," Shin asked.

"You heard me, you're weak."

"Coming from the guy who's locked up!"

"If you haven't checked so are you."

"I didn't get to use my full power in my fight!"

"Neither did I."

Shin smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Enma Shiroto, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Likewise. Shin Storm, future Pirate King."

'Pirate King huh,' Enma thought.

Enma wore a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned color. The inner lining of his jacket was black and Enma wore it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. He was quite tall, and also quite muscular with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes.

"So, where are we," Shin asked.

"From what I can tell, we're docked on some island that's inhabited with a lot of mafia activity. They plan of selling us off as slaves for labor," Enma responded.

"Then why did they let me keep my weapons?"

Enma shrugged. "These guys aren't so smart. They don't think we are threat so they leave us alone. There are plenty of prisoners all over this ship, I think at a max of 100, but I'm not sure. Never bothered breaking out to be honest."

"Well, when I get the chance I am. I'm becoming the King of the Pirates, no doubt about it, and if anyone tries to stop me I'll fry them."

'I like this guy.' Enma thought.

Not to long, actually just a few minutes, after Shin's speech a man with the keys to the hold came inside the room.

"You two are being bought, be grateful," the man said.

He unlocked the cage, and, with two handcuffs in hand, tried to handcuff Shin, but he easily grabbed the man before flinging him into the cage bars, and punching him repeatedly in the gut.

"Where's the boss at," Shin asked.

"D-Dunno." The man responded.

Shin grinned sadistically. "Wrong answer," he said before knocking the man out.

Shin then looked towards Enma.

"Welp. Let's get going."

Enma only sighed before following his new accountancy out of the room. They came upon a giant dock, nearly three times the size of the one in ShellsTown. The city they were currently in had massive skyscrapers, which seemed to literally scrape against the sky. You couldn't see a Marine base, but instead a giant dome that was completely black on the outside.

"Hey you two get back here," roared a man.

Enma and Shin turned around, realizing the mistake they made. After opening the door and travelling down that dark hallway into the outside, they forgot about other patrols.

"What are you two doing, outside of you're cells the mafia are looking for you," the man said.

"They're trying to escape obviously," said a teen above them.

He was sitting on top of a terrace looking down on them with a sadistic look in his eyes. The teen had a small stature, with mid length hair, and attired in what some might expect from a mafia member and decently well known pirate – dark clothes that sport a skull crest that covers his mouth. The clothes specifically were a black cloak that went down to his ankles, and drab grey boots.

"Go warn the boss. I'll handle these two," the teen said.

The man nodded, running towards the black dome in the center of town; however the teen stared at them cruelly.

"Get going Shin, I'll handle this guy, go get a ship, but don't you dare leave without me," Enma said.

"Got it," Shin responded.

Shin took off, and, to Enma's surprise, the kid did not follow him.

"Not going to try and stop him?"

"Kite will handle his weaknesses," the teen said before jumping at Enma.

Enma dodged the teen's punch, doing multiple back flips to get away.

"Don't you know its common courtesy to tell an opponent your name before fighting them," Enma asked.

The teen was silent for awhile, as if debating whether or not to tell him. He eventually came to a decision. "Felton."

Enma smiled. "Enma Shiroto."

Felton rushed towards Enma, however Enma returned the favor. They both brought their fists back; preparing to punch the other, however before Felton could reach Enma a bone extended from Enma's fist cutting Felton across the cheek. The bone continued, but Felton jumped back to avoid it.

"What the?"

"I ate the Bone-Bone fruit," Enma said. "I can control and manipulate any bone in my body at will. Also, when I remove it from my body another bone forms instantly in my body, meaning I can never run out of bones."

"Interesting," Felton said.

XxX

Shin kept running forward, trying to avoid most public appearance. It seemed most people here were involved in the mafia in some way, shape, or form. He kept heading towards the dock, however he knew the man following them had probably reached that dome awhile ago. Meaning he should be expecting some form of opposition soon, however it wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind.

He was right as, as soon as he saw the dock in sight he heard a voice call him.

"You there, stop."

Shin turned around, meeting one of the main forces of the mafia on this island.

The man was bespectacled, and wore a suit and tie with a white button down shirt. He had short black hair. He also had dull orange eyes.

"Who are you," Shin asked.

"Kite Unz. I assume you're Shin Storm, the slave we were going to sell for labor," the man responded.

"One, I'm no slave, I'm a pirate. Two, you're not selling me off. And finally, yes I'm Shin Storm."

"It matters not what you think. You WILL be sold off, and you WILL stay a slave," Kite said before charging at Shin.

He threw a punch straight forward, however as soon as he did such his hand turned to steam, and he made a diagonal cut running down Shin's torso.

Shin wasn't expecting this and was burned badly on account of it.

'_What the? He's a Steam-human. He must have eaten the Steam-Steam fruit. Fine, let's see how steam holds up against lightning_,' Shin thought.

"**White Tigers Storm**," Shin roared. A bolt of lightning in the relatively clear sky shot downward and onto Shin's fist, however this bolt of lightning made a thunderstorm centered on his fist.

He rushed forward, thrusting his fist through Kite; however the attack only phased through the man as he had turned part of his body to steam.

"I ate the Steam-Steam Devil Fruit. Making me a Steam-human. It's a Logia type Devil Fruit, meaning it's the strongest type," Kite bragged, before sucking in a lot of air.

"**Superheat**," Kite said blowing a superheated steam out of his mouth. It blasted Shin straight in the face; however his body turned into lightning and reappeared a good distance away from Kite.

"You're not the only one who ate a Devil Fruit," Shin said. "I also at a Logia type, the Rumble-Rumble fruit to be exact, making me a Lightning-human. So let's see what's better. Steam, or lightning"

Kite smiled and charged at Shin.

XxX

Enma dodged another one of Felton's punches.

"We're getting nowhere, how about we take it up a notch," Enma asked.

"Fine," was his response.

Enma used his powers to cover his arm in a bone-made drill; however Felton's transformation was much more impressive. Felton was covered from head-to-toe in armor. The armor was white with red markings on the front, and red trimming all around it. It cloaked his head, only revealing his eyes, and showed no other form of skin. His arms and hands were covered in red sleeves that seemed to be attached into his skin. He also wore black boots.

"What the heck? I've never seen anything like this before," Enma said.

"I doubt you ever will see anything like this ever again as well," Felton responded. "**First Stage! King's Scout! King's Fist!**" Felton roared as he tried to punch Enma. His fist became coated in a strange, swirling red color before slamming into Enma's drill of bone, which he brought up to defend himself with, and, with enough effort, pushed him back.

"Interesting," Enma said before charging at Felton.

He thrust the drill forward, but the attack was stopped by Felton's armor. However, Enma shot a bone from his stomach, which ripped off part of the fabric that was covering Felton's arm.

'He broke the armor. Interesting.'

Felton jumped over another thrust from Enma, landing on the drill. He was going to try and kick towards the teens face; however a bone in the shape of a hand grabbed his foot, quickly throwing him to the side.

"You should know, after I told you, that I can manipulate bones. Landing on the bones I create won't stop me from defeating you," Enma said. "**Diving Rush**," he said, before lunging at Felton. The bone drill around his arm began to rotate, making a grinding noise before it rammed into Felton's armor, knocking the poor mafia member out.

"Time to go help Shin," Enma said as his bones receded back into his body.

XxX

Shin, dodged another blow of Kite's **Superheat**, barely avoiding the blow.

'I need to catch him off guard; it's the only way I know of that a Logia type can be hurt. Not including all Devil Fruit's weakness to water of course,' Shin thought. However, Kite was also thinking along the same lines.

"**Storming Roar**," Shin roared letting loose the torrent of lightning from his mouth. It was larger than normal, enough to block out Kite's eyesight, however the man wasn't harmed by the attack as he changed his entire body into steam.

When Kite reformed Shin was gone.

'Where did he go? He must know that I won't let him catch me off guard,' Kite thought.

Kite was proven correct, as, as soon as a kick made contact with his clothes he turned to steam, and reformed behind Shin.

"**Superflame**," Kite said thrusting his hand into Shin, however he didn't turn into lightning and crumpled to the ground, a nasty burn mark on his back.

Kite smiled.

"Got ya," the man said.

He picked up Shin by the throat and began to drag him away, before he was paralyzed.

Shin stood in front of him smiling.

"No. I got you," Shin said. "By using my so called defeat I got you to lower your guard, enough for me to send lightning all through your body. You'll be paralyzed for a couple of days. Long enough for me to get away, and be unable for you to find for quite some time."

As Shin said this Enma caught up with him.

"Hey Enma, you ready to go," Shin asked.

"Yeah, let's get going," Enma responded.

The duo ran to the docks looking for a suitable ship.

"How about that one," said Enma.

It was a rather large ship, especially for two people, in fact it looked like it could house around forty to fifty, but it was the one they wanted. They ships figure head was of a snarling tiger, a white one to be exact. It had a few palm trees on board, with a decent number of sails. It was made of wood, with red trimmings around it, and a red streak going down the middle of it. It had five cannons per side of the ship, and had nothing on its sails.

"Sure," Shin said.

They walked onto the ship, raised the anchor and sailed out of the dock; however this didn't go unnoticed by a group of mafia members.

'I will get you next time. Enma Shiroto,' Felton thought, as he watched the boat leave.

XxX

"So Lucifer what do you think," asked a woman.

"Shin Storm," the man named Lucifer said. "You will be interesting."

* * *

The mysterious mafia comes into play, trying to stop Shin and Enma from leaving the island. However, they were taken down pretty quickly and easily by the more clever (in Shin's case) or just physically stronger (in Enma's case) opponent. However, Feitan has a grudge against Enma, and is determined to get even with him. And who is this mysterious Lucifer character, and what does he want with Shin? Will he be able to handle the man that is targeting him, or will he fall under the pressure of the enemy?


	3. Hello Kiroke Island Home to the Bandits

**Chapter 3**

"You know Shin, the next time you have us leave an island where we were about to be sold off as slaves to the mafia, remember to BUY A DAMN MAP," Enma roared at Shin.

Shin laughed sheepishly. "I thought you had one," the teen responded, but it was more of a question that a statement.

"BULLCRAP," Enma roared. Enma sighed, well he at least knew the current they were currently sailing in, and knew they would reach land in a matter of hours.

"You know, captain, what's the name of our pirate crew," Enma asked.

"Captain," Shin asked.

"Well, I always hated Marines. So I said I'd be the shipwright for the Pirate King. I think you'll be him so I'm joining up with you. I'm also your first mate, so what's our name Cap," Enma asked.

Shin smiled. "Well then, welcome first mate Enma, to the White Tiger Pirates."

XxX

As Shin and Enma docked in the next town they took list of the supplies they needed.

"We need food, water and other drinks. Possibly look for another crew member, and what else," Shin asked.

"Well, we need paint and a brush for the flag, tools for me to repair the ship with when necessary, and I think that's it, we're pretty well stocked on everything else," Enma responded.

"Okay, how much money will that cost," Shin asked.

This is when Enma sighed. "About fifteen thousand beli."

"Oh yeah, we're broke," Shin said.

Enma just blankly stared at his captain.

"Is stupidity a natural instinct for you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"…No," Enma responded.

"Let's just go earn some money," Shin said walking off the ship.

Enma followed.

There weren't many houses on the island. Mainly trees, although they did spot a few villages, but none looked like they had anything to offer.

"I think we docked at the wrong island," Enma said.

"Gee, ya think," Shin responded sarcastically.

The two continued their walking, and eventually ran into a village, slightly bigger than the rest, and decided to check in here. They walked through the gates, noticing the first thing. It was a ghost town. Next to no-one lived there. Sure there were the one or two people in an area, but otherwise it was barren, not even rustling in houses to show people hiding, or just staying in.

Eventually the two tired of their endless searching and went inside a shop. It was quaint, with a couple of tables, with a decent amount of people sitting down and talking, or playing games on pool tables, however the two just walked up to the bar and sat down.

"So what can I get for you two," said a woman.

She was rather attractive, even for her age, 48. She had bright blue eyes, with flowing chocolate brown hair that reached her waist. She was dressed in the usual bar maid outfit, and had a towel in her hands.

"Water please," Shin said.

"Milk for me," said Enma.

The lady nodded and quickly went off to get the two drinks. She was done quickly though and started up a friendly conversation with the two.

"You two must be new here. I've never seen your face before, and I've seen everyone's faces, so who are you," the kind lady asked.

"Shin Storm."

"Enma Shiroto."

The lady smiled. "Well you can call me Mika."

However, as she said this a loud crash was heard, it was coming from outside. The doors of the bar were thrown open, with a lot of force, and nearly hit a man, however he moved aside in time.

'What the,' Shin thought.

Five men came inside the establishment, grinning cruelly.

"Oh Mika," said one of the men quite sweetly. "Give me the damn payment."

Mika had a sad frown on her face. "I don't have it," she whispered quietly that only Shin and Enma actually heard her.

"What was that," a big man snapped.

He was quite big, around six feet tall, and seemed to just be made of muscle. He had a sword strapped to his waist. The sword was bland, with a white cloth surrounding the hilt, and a standard hand guard. It was in a black sheath, with a yellow sting wrapped around the beginning of the sheath. The man's hair was long, it fell to his mid back, and he wore a dark blue shirt, with the word 'Grim,' on it.

"I don't have it," Mika said.

"Well then, you know what that means," said the man. "Boys, go destroy the other villages."

The five men left and Mika started crying.

"What was that about," Enma asked.

"This town is being controlled by those bandits," Mika said. "They take all of our money, and if we don't pay them they'll destroy the other villages."

"You mean the small ones we saw while walking here," Shin asked.

Mika nodded. "They house our elderly. We would have them all here; however the bandits forced them away and to other villages."

The door to the kitchen opened up and out ran a girl. The girl wore a blue coat that cut off at the sides of her hips, and allowed the middle to flow down towards her legs. She wore blue pants, which had detailed drawings at the hips and ankles, with blue sandals. She wore a light blue shirt underneath the coat, which had white cuffs around her wrists, and had very ornate drawings on them. She had long flowing multi-colored hair. It was white at the top, with two antennae-like hairs sticking out, but as it reached towards the ground it turned into a beautiful aqua blue.

Behind her back she had a normal katana, with the exception of the guard, which was shaped like a bronze flame. The hilt was light blue, and the sheath was dark blue. It was about 1.4 meters long, not as tall as the girl, but still long. It was tied around her back by a blue sash.

"Mom, where did they go," the girl asked.

"I'm not letting you fight them Shion," said Mika.

"What do you mean you're not letting me fight them? They terrorize this town, they need to be defeated," said the now introduced Shion.

"I know it's just. I'm scared for you. As a mother, I don't want you to fight. The only reason you know the _Hell's Fury_ style, is because it would protect you from those thugs," Mika responded.

"Its okay, Mika, and Shion," Shin said.

"Here we go," Enma groaned.

"Shut up Enma, I know you want to help them too."

"That may be true, but we didn't come here to fight a group of bandits."

"Point taken," Shin said. "But, as captain, we're still helping them."

Enma nodded, and stood, followed swiftly by Shin.

"No, you two will die," Mika said.

"Nah, we won't not until we accomplish our dreams. Mines is to become the third Pirate King," Shin said.

"Mines is to be the shipwright to the Pirate King," Enma said.

"You're pirates," Mika asked, horrified.

"Don't judge us for what we're labeled as. Judge as for our character," Shin said.

Mika looked down, shame burning in her eyes.

"You're right," Mika said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you were just doing what you believed in," Shin said, smiling.

'I can't believe this. These guys aren't afraid,' Shion thought.

"Mom, strangers, people who don't even know us are trying to protect us, I HAVE to defend our town's pride," Shion said.

"…Okay Shion, just be careful okay," Mika asked.

Shion smiled. "Of course mom."

The three ran from the bar, and headed outside of the town.

"So, where is this place," Enma asked.

"They should be near the mountain area, that's where they usually hang out, and where the majority of their weapons are. However, some probably already went around to the villages," Shion said.

"Okay then, let's split up. Enma, Shion, you two search the towns, I'll search the mountains," Shin said.

The three nodded and split into different directions.

XxX

Shin finally reached the mountain after tedious amounts of climbing.

'I just realized I could have just lightning shot up here,' Shin thought. 'I'm an idiot,' Shin thought.

He searched around, trying to find any form of danger that could be related to those bandits, however he saw nothing.

"Was she right? I don't see any bandits around here," Shin said as he kept exploring. He jumped from rock to rock, before reached a relatively high place on the mountain. He could see all of the villages from here. There was quite a large amount, around fifteen if he had to guess, that was a number to high for just elderly people.

'Those are either bandit bases, or other people other than the elderly were kidnapped, and supposedly found dead,' he thought.

'I better get going,' Shin said as he blended back into the lightning form he could use and shot off down the mountain.

XxX

"Enma head to the left, it leads to one of the larger villages. I'll head to the right; it heads to another large one okay," Shion asked the taller man.

"Sure, just be quick about it," Enma said as he took off in another direction.

Shion smiled to herself. There was no village in his direction, she just wanted to protect her own island by herself, and she didn't need strangers to protect her people.

She sped off towards the actual town, which was to the right. It wasn't to far away, just a couple or so more 'blocks' away. She came upon it in a matter of minutes, and to say she way appalled would be an understatement. The village was in shambles, burning, and bandits were everywhere. She growled, a dark red aura surrounding her.

"Hell shall bring it's vengeance upon you monsters," Shion said before charging towards

"Awaken, _Nemesis_," Shion thought as she rushed towards the village, her eyes blazing.

XxX

Enma kept running forward, pushing through trees, searching for any village or bandit he could find. He couldn't find any, and was beginning to doubt there were any this way, before he heard of voice. A very familiar voice.

He hid behind a bush, before seeing that man from the shop, the one with the sword. He smiled, before walking out of the trees unafraid. However, the man noticed and turned around, glaring daggers at Enma.

"Come to die," the man asked, drawing his blade.

"Nope," Enma said, before a sharp, yet thin, bone sprang from his right hand.

The man growled. "You ain't gotta choice, punk." With that the man charged.

* * *

Another arc has begun, the Kiroke Island arc, and boy does it start with a bang. With bandits overrunning a town, and a new character named Shion appearing, with a seemingly selfish mind, how will the crew handle it? Not to mention the extra towns. What are they for? Did Mika lie to them about their only being elderly captured? Are those bandit camps? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of the White Tiger.


	4. Adrenaline Pumping! Battle Time!

**Chapter 4**

Enma blocked the downward slash from the man's sword. However, the force behind the blow nearly brought him to the ground. His legs caved momentarily, and before he was able to bring force back into them he fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw a sword about to decapitate him, and was barely able to roll the side in time to avoid the blade He hopped back up onto his feet, now being more cautious with his foe. He was obviously stronger than he looked, and that was saying a lot.

He glared at his stronger adversary before twisting his left foot. He threw the bone in hand directly at the man, however it was deflected away with the flat of his sword.

"What's your name," Enma asked.

"What," the man responded.

"You heard me."

The man growled, angry that his name was being asked for reason's unknown, yet. "Marley Mack," the man said, and Enma only barely heard it.

He nearly burst out in laughter, but he held it in. He had a job to do, and was going to make sure it was seen through, properly. He clapped his hands together, before slowly extending them, creating a spear made of pure bone. He grabbed it with his right hand before twirling it around his back and over his head and setting it down in front of him. His opponent had the strength advantage so he would go for reach.

He lunged, extending the spear; however Marley knocked the spear away with the flat of his sword, before raising it high into the air. He swung it down with force, but Enma jumped to the side, barely avoiding a deadly blow to the head. When the sword reached the ground a small crater was formed.

'_The hell! No normal human being should have that much physical power behind their blows._' Enma thought.

He had to ignore this when he saw a sword sailing towards his head. He used his spear to block the blow; however the force sent him flying into a nearby tree. Enma coughed up blood, but stood again. He stuck at Marley with multiple thrusts; however Marley deflected them all away easily.

"Is this the best you can do," Marley asked, bored, before nearly disarming Enma with a thrust.

Enma was able to hold onto the spear, but when Marley raised his sword for another downwards slash he had to bring the spear up to block the blow. The block failed, and the spear shattered underneath Marley's strength and his blade continued its course downwards. It cut him vertically from the top of his right torso to the right side of his hip.

Enma jumped backwards, clutching his wound.

XxX

Shin dashed through trees, being careful to not set anything on fire with his lightning. He had to find out what those towns were. They could be invaluable in stopping these bandits and their horrors.

He made a sharp turn upwards into the sky before reforming as a regular human. As he flew downwards because of the cruel force that is gravity he was able to get a decent look on a couple of the villages. Some had teenagers that looked imprisoned, while others were bandit camps. He realized that these villages must be the reason why there had been so few young teenagers around his age that were in that town. As he fell he thought it over. While he had no idea why Mika had lied to him he decided that it was her business and she had the choice to. His natural call for justice in situations like this was calling to be answered. His Peace Main side, it demanded justice. He was determined to give it what it wanted.

XxX

Shion finally reached the burning villages gates before rushing through the gates and searching for any survivors. She found none. She raced past burning buildings, dodging the occasional burning object, before finding a hideous sight. It the center of the village there was a pile of people, who were still alive, however what was happening to them was gruesome. The poor people were surrounded by bandits on all sides, but the most important thing was that they were slowly being burned alive, the majority of which were elders.

Shion was overcome with rage. She had never felt more disgusted in her entire life. Those bastards were going to pay, no, they were going to die, a horrible and miserable death.

She rushed towards the bandits her sword drawn and steel glinting in the fire. That would have been enough to warn any experience warrior, however they were not warriors. They were bandits, and not very good ones. She easily lashed out with her sword toward bandits' backs. As soon as metal hit flesh they hollered, but she was too quick in cutting them down one by one. As it dragged on multiple ones noticed and tried to stop her but they were disarmed and dealt with before they could cause her damage. She was living up to the _Hell's Fury Style_ quite well, truly proving its nickname of being a style from hell.

As she finished off another bandit one that looked different from the rest walked up to her. He was dressed in an open black shirt, exposing an absurdly skinny body. He was quite literally all skin and bones. He wore black pants along with the shirt with golden trimming, and white shoes. He had a giant pole strapped to his back, so large that one would wonder how someone of his stature was holding it.

He had short black hair that reached his shoulders, and pale green eyes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop," the man said.

"No. You have attacked my home, killed my people, and taken our loved ones away from us! I will NOT stop, I will DISPOSE OF YOU!"

"I see. Then as Menchu Hibar I will finish you."

Shion rushed the man coming in with a side swipe; however, the man drew the large pole and blocked it with one of the metal edges on it. He then slammed it into her stomach before twirling it upward hitting her jaw and nearly shattering it.

Shion stumbled backwards before growling. That hurt. Her chin was hurting badly, she knew she could barely move it, but she was still angry. This man wanted her to leave her people to be slaughtered. No way was that happening. She charged, ducking under the swipe from the man before lunging towards his stomach. He bent backwards in a way that few, if any, people should be able to do before coming back around with the pole. She blocked the blow, but the blunt force sent her stumbling.

As she stumbled the man rushed her, raising the staff and then swinging it down, however Shion dodged to the left. She pulled her blade back close to her before taking off in a mad dash.

"**Hell's Backfire**," she roared passing him completely, however a cut appeared on the man's torso, surprising him.

'_How? She never came near me_,' the man thought.

He didn't have much time to think about it as Shion charged once again.

XxX

Enma dodged another slash from Marley's sword, before leaping backwards. He had to find a way to get around that amazing strength, but how? Then it suddenly clicked to Enma. His Bone-Bone Fruit made his entire body a weapon. So all he had to do was use it.

From Enma's back to bones started to grow. They cut through his jacket leaving two vertical cuts. They contorted and transformed until they were as sharp as a blade. They continued to stretch forward until they reached slightly over his head. They ended there, however that wasn't the end of the transformation. On either side of both his arms, three bones sprouted, growing into similar forms of blades, but as they got closer to his hand they shrank in size. Finally, from the back of his hands sprouted three tubes that shot upward slightly before curving forward with an open hole at the front of them, as if it were a makeshift pistol made of bone.

"What is this," Marley asked, confused at the sudden transformation.

"This is my way of fighting," Enma responded before charging the man. He swung his right arm to the left to early and missed the attack, or at least would have had it not been for the bone extending from his body. Marley blocked the strike, and tried to kick Enma, but a bone extended from his body briefly stopping the kick before Marley had a chance to connect it.

Marley growled.

'_He will be more of a challenge than I thought_.'

Marley pushed off of Enma allowing him to skid backwards. He growled before charging again. He raised his sword high into the air, before bringing it down with the same monstrous strength he possessed. Enma leapt to the right dodging the blade before extending the two bones from his back. They leapt forward, as if they were eager to cut flesh. Marley looked up just in time to see the bones pierce his shoulder.

Marley roared in pain. A kid, no older than 18 at most, had wounded him, preventing the use of his left shoulder. He was lucky that he was right-handed, or else he wouldn't be able to fight this battle anymore. He swung to the left, blade nearly humming with rage. It struck Enma, however a bone was put there in time stopping cutting damage, but the blunt force bade him stumble.

Marley used this to his advantage, rushing Enma with a sideswipe. Enma pushed his right arm out to block the blow. It held although barely. Enma lifted his left arm to point directly at Marley.

"**Bone Bullets**," Enma said.

From the holes in each of the three pistol-like bones on Enma's hand shot out a barrage of small bones. They were firing at a rapid speed, so fast that Marley didn't have time to avoid it, and was hit in the chest with all of them. Marley was thrown backwards, blood spilling from his chest.

He stumbled on his back foot, before losing his footing and falling to the ground. Enma took advantage of this and charged. He raised his left hand preparing to impale Marley through the head. The bone fell.

XxX

Shion stumbled backwards, barely avoiding another lung from Menchu. It was a close call, as she felt it graze her clothes. She growled. He was good with that pole of his, and the two metal ends dealt massive damage. He himself wasn't all that strong, he just had a lot more reach than she did.

She held her sword with both hands on the hilt before raising the blade vertically over her head.

'_He can't stop this attack_,' she thought.

"**Distortion**," she roared, swinging the blade down as she stepped forward with one foot. A thin blade made of air flew towards Menchu. It was nearly invisible, but Menchu saw it, raising his pole to block the blade. It dispersed as soon as it touched the staff; however the wind from it forced Menchu to close his eyes.

Shion took advantage of this.

She rushed forward, her blade at her hip before jumping in midair.

"**Hell's Wrath**," she roared coming down in a spiral. Her blade was extended as she came down, making her look like a whirlwind of death. Menchu opened his eyes early, hearing her charge. He looked up as soon as he saw her shadow above him. He extended the pole, and the weapons clashed with a resounding clang.

Gravity wasn't Shion's friend as she started to fall to the side of Menchu, directly into one of his side swings. As she landed her side felt a sickening crunch, the sound of the staff hitting the side of her chest, breaking at least two her bones.

As she stumbled backwards, biting her lip to keep from hollering in pain she growled. She knew her bones were broken. She had to end this quick, or else, or else she would die. She couldn't let that happen. She promised her mother, plus she had to save _him_. Even if he hated her she was still related to him, and she would save him if only to see her mother happy again.

She growled, she would win, and she would beat down the rest of the bandits.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. So, to start things off I'd like to say that Shion is getting destroyed and Enma is awesome. I'm sorry it just had to be said. Now to more important stuff, why did Mika lie to Shin and Enma? Is Marley dead? Will Shion be able to rescue whoever this him is and why does she not like him? What connection does he have with Mika and Shion? Find out all this and more, in the next chapter.


	5. A Sword's Loss! Two New Challengers!

**Chapter 5**

Shion growled before dodging another swing from Menchu. However, it was all a trick and she fell for it. As she fell backwards to avoid the deadly blow she stumbled over a rock. As she fell downwards she mentally cursed herself. How could she have not paid attention to her surroundings?

As she hit the ground she saw Menchu raised his staff. It flew downwards, preparing to smash her head in, however she grabbed _Nemesis _and used the sword to deflect Menchu's blow. She was alive, but the staff had hit the ground next to her with a resounding thud. She took this opportunity to stand back up and raise her blade for defense.

"You're a decent improviser girl. I will admit to that. However, you don't have enough skill to take me down," Menchu said.

"Don't have enough skill huh," Shion repeated.

She held her blade to her waist, however this time she crouched, and lowered her head as if she was accepting defeat. Menchu smiled at this and raised his staff. Shion's hand's twitched and she shot off like a rocket, surprising Menchu as he mistook her for giving up.

"**Hell's Blur**," she said, lashing out with her blade. It pierced Menchu right through the stomach, however Shion wasn't done. She twisted her blade before lifting it up along with Menchu. Menchu was unable to hold on to his pole because of the pain and dropped it, leaving him defenseless to the act. Shion then threw Menchu off of her blade in a gruff downwards slash from her blade.

Menchu landed on the ground, quite a distance away from his pole, and bleeding badly from his injury.

"Next time, don't underestimate me," Shion said.

Menchu however laughed.

"Oh this is great; I didn't think I'd get the chance to do this," Menchu cackled.

The insane man raced forward aiming for his staff, however Shion stood in his way and she refused to move. Menchu raised his left arm, preparing to sacrifice it to get his staff back. He was about to punch before two syringes hit him in the neck, forcing him to the ground and making him wither in pain.

Shion ignored Menchu for the moment and looked around to try and found where those syringes came from. She found her answer in a man that was sitting near a nearby fire.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Lyser Chance," the man responded.

He stood before walking towards Shion. Thanks to that she was able to get a better look at him. He was quite tall standing at an enormous 6'1". He had platinum blonde hair that fell to his mid back, tied in a ponytail. He had red eyes that held an apathetic look in them, with a calculating look as well. He wore a light green shirt with black pants that reached his ankles. He wore black sandals on his feet.

"Now. Let us begin," the man said before reaching inside of his coat.

From it he drew two syringes.

XxX

Shin landed outside of the village gates, looking at the enslaved people. They wore tattered robes, with dull eyes that seemed to have lost the meaning of hope. They just looked at him before continuing to do what they were doing earlier, which in all honesty, was horrible work.

They were trying to herd in wild buffalo that kept impaling them, building stone houses with nothing but other people to climb on, making a fire from absolutely nothing, and getting water from a well that had no levy to pull a bucket.

This enraged Shin and he got to work on freeing them. However, even as he did so they continued with their work as if under some sort of trance.

"Hey you, what are you doing," he heard.

He turned seeing a large man. He had black hair that reached his waist, and wore a white shirt with baggy white pants. He had on sandals and had a giant blade strapped across his back. He had pale green eyes; however the most noticeable thing about him was that he was soaked. It was as if he had recently taken a dip in a pool, meaning a bad thing for Shin. This fight would be fought with no transforming into lightning, meaning his opponent could cut him.

Shin growled, before five chains dropped from both of his sleeves.

"Bring it on," Shin said.

The man smiled. "Well, I wasn't going to attack you as I didn't know if you were a slave. However, I realize now that you are not a bandit. For defying our rule, I must kill you," the man said. "Or else, I am not Sheju Hyori!"

XxX

Enma was surprised at first when he saw a Marley's blade slice off all the bones on his left arm and hand. However, he soon realized that Marley's super strength allowed this to be a very plausible feat. Still, it meant he would have to fight longer, and he knew that the longer this fight carried on the smaller his chances at victory became. While he had only dealt minor wounds to the giant with the shoulder wound being an exception, he had taken a bad wound that would need to be bandaged before he could even think of helping Shin with the attack on the bandits. He only hoped his captain could survive without him.

Marley charged, swinging his sword downwards; however Enma rolled to the side avoiding the blow. As it reached the ground with an exploding force Enma rushed Marley. The bones on his right arm manifesting into a different shape as he did so. They formed a familiar bone drill, before Enma slammed it into Marley's now raised sword. The resounding boom was heard throughout the area.

Enma slowly began to push Marley back, although he didn't know that Marley was doing this deliberately. As Marley took another step backwards his foot landed on a rock. Enma dove forward at the same time.

Marley fell backwards, while Enma started to fall on him. Marley smiled before raising his sword. The sound of breaking was heard.

XxX

Shin dodged one of Sheju's liquefied swings from his sword. It nearly cut him in half. While he knew how to dodge he didn't do it as much as he had never met someone who could truly harm him. Missing out on dodging training was a horrible idea, or so it seemed as of the moment.

Shin dodged another slash from the man before he roared a pure animalistic roar. He was quite literally fighting like a wild animal. Shin might be able to take advantage of that.

He swung the chains of his right hand at Sheju. He blocked them with his sword, however with a flick flex of his wrist the chains wrapped around the sword. He pulled his right hand back, trying to draw Sheju in, however the big man snapped his sword backwards proving to be physically stronger than Shin by bringing him towards him.

As Shin stumbled the chains around Sheju's sword grew loose. Sheju snatched his sword from the chains before bringing it down towards Shin's head. Shin was able to avoid a fatal blow, but his straw hat was cut in two, ruining it forever.

'_My hat,_' Shin thought sadly. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! THAT WAS FROM MY UNCLE!"

Shin charged Sheju chains flailing in the air wildly.

"**Crushing Barrage**," Shin roared before flicking both of his wrists. The chains in the air slammed into Sheju hitting him multiple times and continuing to do so. Sheju tried to defend himself by cutting the chains, but they were just to fast leveling him with blows. Sheju roared before standing and rushing towards Shin.

He had ignored the pain, realizing he couldn't dodge or block the chains. As he ran towards Shin he felt five tight things wrap around his sword arm and his right leg. He looked behind him to see the chains wrapping around his arm and leg. He growled, but he couldn't raise his sword to slice them. He was trapped.

XxX

Shion at first thought this guy was a long-range fighter. She was proven wrong fairly quickly. While it was obvious he preferred long-range than close-range he was very adept at what he did in close-range. She was even being pushed back.

Lyser made another lunge with the syringe reaching outwards. Shion blocked it with the flat of her blade, however it skidded upwards, slightly piercing her skin, not enough to deposit the poison inside, but enough to make her grind her teeth in pain.

Lyser smiled before grabbing another syringe and throwing it directly at her leg. She only barely dodged the syringe before twisting her blade towards his head. It curved trying to lob off his head. He ducked dodging the blade before throwing another syringe. It also missed.

After the exchange the two backed away from each other taking a quick breath. While Shion was physically stronger, he was faster and much more slippery to hit. It was an even match. She didn't even have the reach advantage as he preferred long-range. He was about to take advantage of that.

He drew as many syringes as his beefy hands could carry before chucking them at Shion. She rushed forward blocking syringes she couldn't weave around. However, the rate of them being thrown was starting to pick up. She couldn't block them forever. As she blocked another one she saw a column of the deadly things coming towards her.

She slammed her blade into the ground before hiding as much of her body behind it as she could. While it deflected a good portion of the syringes some scraped her legs and arms, drawing blood and depositing their poison.

She growled already feeling the poison take effect. It felt…corroding. She didn't like it. She growled, drawing her sword from the ground. She hoped she had an antidote back at the bar; otherwise she might be in trouble.

She charged forward, raising her blade high into the air. Lyser realizing his poison was taking affect threw more syringes, determined to stay at long-range. She however, was blocking them expertly. She was no novice with a sword. As she cut one in half the poison spread around her feet, but never touched her, it was at that moment she saw what the poison did.

It was eating into the ground, literally. The ground was dissolving under the toxin. She grimaced, realizing that was probably happening to the inside of her arms and legs.

"It's slower working in humans, it will probably take around an hour for the poison to do any real harm, however it's much more painful," the man said before throwing more syringes.

She sighed before charging. With the momentum of the fight on his side, poison in her system, and her already being hurt and tired from the fight with Menchu, she doubted she could win.

XxX

Enma smiled as he looked down at the dead Marley. While the blade was close to cutting into his body he changed the form of his ribcage extending it from his body like a shield, however he had reinforced them, not allowing the super strength to pierce to bone. It didn't block the sword. It broke it, and the broke edge fell down into Marley's throat. Ironically, the man's own attack was what killed him.

He let loose a small sigh before getting up. Now he had to go find Shin, and possibly Shion. From the looks of things, that man was the only person around here, meaning she had to have lied to him. He raced back the way he came; he was going to save his friends.

XxX

Shin smiled before opening his mouth, revealing the stored lightning in there.

"You know, water conducts electricity," Shin gurgled, barely getting it out with a mouth full of electricity.

Sheju growled as he realized it was pointless to fight it. He was trapped. He couldn't escape as his sword was being held. He didn't have any insulators on him, so using that to protect himself was pointless.

He sighed before lowering his head. Shin let loose the lightning as it carved a path towards Sheju. Sheju looked up before smiling at his death. He embraced it. While he couldn't fight at full power, he still was able to nearly wound his opponent. Sheju then felt the lightning touch his skin, however as it did it was redirected away. He laughed forgetting the one most important thing he had on him. His sword.

It could redirect lightning, protecting him from the attack. While his face had taken some damage before the lightning was redirected it wasn't enough to incapacitate him, so he was still standing. Shin noticed this and growled.

'_I thought I had him there. Looks like that sword has to go,_' Shin thought, before letting the chains around Sheju fall. He would need all of them for this task. Sheju smiled.

'_Amateur mistake_,' Sheju thought.

He charged again, lunging with his sword. Shin jumped over the strike before whipping the chains downward. Sheju looked up in time and raised his blade, blocking the chains.

As Shin landed he raised his chains again.

"**Chained Wall**," he hissed waving the chains downward.

They slammed into Sheju's sword with a force that shouldn't be in chains, causing a grinding noise to screech into the air. The force was becoming exceedingly great and it was forcing Sheju to his knees. He didn't understand how chains couldn't posses such pressure.

"My chains aren't made of just any kind of metal. The rings connecting them are but not the chains. No, the chains are made of titanium. It gives me a LOT more force than average chains," Shin said, before continuing his breakage of the sword.

The chains stopped however, reaching the end of their length, but the sword had been damaged enough. The lightning rod was showing now. He knew were to strike, with full power. He would win. He couldn't lose. He would become the King of the Pirates. With that, he lashed out.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. First off i want to apologize for the short chapter. I've been exceedingly busy lately, with school work, which I still haven't done yet, and martial arts, and music so yeah. However, I knew I had to get another chapter up, as I'm trying to get this story to catch up with The Story of Lightning and Wind. Also, reread chapter 1, a change to the author's note was made. Apparently, you can't submit OCs or acrs as it goes against the no interactive stories rule. It kinda sucks, but I mean we should be fine. That's pretty much it. Keep on reading, and as payment, I will make a much longer chapter for the next one. I've been trying for long chapters anyway. Aiming for 5,000-10,000 words.


	6. Lyser versus Shin! A Sad Defeat!

**Chapter 6**

Shion cut another syringe in half before a second one dug into her skin. She coughed up a small amount of blood, unable to hold back the pain. She had been hit multiple times with those syringes, a total of at least five. She knew the slow acting poison would be much faster with that much of it in her system.

She fell to one knee, unable to keep her balance on the ground. She felt heavy, and sleepy. She knew if she closed her eyes she wouldn't wake up though, so she refused to close them. She growled at Lyser, however he just looked at her gleefully.

"I'll leave you to die now," Lyser said before walking off.

XxX

Shin let his chains fly out, heading directly for the lightning rod in Sheju's sword. However, Sheju also realized that the lightning rod was keeping him alive and was determined to protect it. He switched the sides of his blade allowing the back of the blade to be facing forward. Blunt force could do some damage. Besides, he'd just have to hit him hard enough and in the right spot to kill him.

Shin lifted the chains before bringing them down again in the **Chained Wall** manner. If he broke both sides of the blade it wouldn't matter how he defended the sword Shin could shatter the lightning rod and finish Sheju off with a barrage of his Devil Fruit powers.

"Take this," Shin roared.

"I'd rather not," Sheju said as he dodged the chains.

They slammed into the ground, indenting it a little, before they rushed off towards Sheju. He noticed this and ducked under the chains, still racing towards Shin. He reached him before the chains could get back and swung his sword towards Shin's chest. While Shin brought up a fist to defend himself it was pushed out of the way. The sword slammed into Shin, nearly tearing the robe and putting massive pressure on his armor. While it held he felt the blow and was sent tumbling.

Sheju used this and charged again, preparing to lunge. As he did so he pointed his blade forward so the tip of his sword was ready to cut everything that Shin was. He lunged aiming for Shin's heart until Shin slipped out of the way, albeit barely. However, Sheju swung his sword to the right, slamming it into Shin's head and sending him rolling on the ground.

'_Now's my chance_,' Sheju thought charging Shin again, this time aiming for the head.

Shin brought his chains around a second before the blade made contact with him, pushing himself out of the deadly attacks area. His chains held no external force afterwards, allowing the sword to peel right through a gap in them. However, this worked in Shin's favor.

He snapped his chain's backward, returning the force with a fury. As Sheju's sword was trapped he looked up smirking at Shin. They had already established that he was stronger than him, what did hope to accomplish?

Sheju yanked his blade towards him, and sure enough, Shin stumbled forward. As he did this Sheju lunged forward, preparing to impale him through the head. Shin snatched his chains backwards while throwing his body forwards. His body went ever so closer to the blade; however the blade stopped a few feet before it reached Shin.

Sheju looked confused, before he noticed the chains snaking around both his arm and his leg. They began to squeeze, slightly hurting him, however he ignored the pain. He slowly began trotting forward, intending on gutting Shin, however he was stopped by one chain breaking free and wrapping around his neck.

"Move again, and you will die," Shin lied, he didn't have the guts to kill someone.

Sheju froze instantly. He couldn't fight back anymore, not with him in a death trap. If he moved he was going to die. He didn't understand it. How did the chains snap back like that? He didn't do it before so why now? Did he just come up with that strategy?

It didn't matter as a single chain hooked around the lightning rod. With a quick flick of his finger the chain through the lightning rod far away.

"Now that that's done with," Shin began as he looked back at Sheju. "**Storming Roar**!"

The stream of lightning impacted with Sheju's body sending him careening through multiple trees and paralyzed him. It didn't matter though, as the second the lightning hit him he as unconscious.

XxX

Enma raced forward, ducking under branches, or cutting them down with his bones. He saw smoke in the air nearby. He knew it was in Shion's direction. He was checking up on her first if that was the case. He wouldn't let her die even if she lied to him. But he doubted she would be okay by the time he reached her.

He continued to run, before racing past a full grown man that was more than likely his enemy. The man just stared at him as if he was an idiot. He was likely wondering why he didn't try and confront him, but Enma had more important things to do than get in a fight. That man was coming from where Shion was, and if he was leaving than that meant she had lost.

She needed him.

XxX

Shin started his previous assignment of freeing the prisoners from their shackles once again. While it wasn't the most gratifying work as they still didn't have that glimmer of freedom in their eyes he still did it. He just hoped that by taking care of all of the bandits they would regain the light.

"Hey you free me," he heard.

He turned and saw a boy, no older than himself, looking at him expectantly. He was the only one in the town he wasn't wearing rags. However, he was still bound. He had no shirt on, revealing lots of muscles. He wore red pants with fur at the cuffs. A black sash held them up, and on his forehead was a red sash that had the words 'Hatred' written on them. Like Shion he had multi-colored hair. The first part was white, also like hers, but as it descended to his mid back it became a light blonde. His eyes were a piercing black.

Shin did as he asked, however he had multiple questions for the boy.

"Why aren't you wearing rags like the rest of the people here," he asked.

The boy stretched as he answered him. "The bandits said the harder you work the better your living conditions, so I worked, really, really hard."

Shin nodded, although that was unusual of bandits.

"Do you know why the people here seem to not know the meaning of hope?"

"Yeah, they saw the executions. The bandits killed anybody who tried to stand up to them. They even let them fight back to show how weak we were. Nobody could defeat them. They were terrified. It's been like this for awhile. Around my entire life I'd guess, so 18 years. Names Raymundo by the way."

"Nice to meet you, although I wish it was in better circumstances. Name is Shin Storm. Next question. Why didn't the Marines help you? I mean they are assholes, but isn't this like their job?"

The Raymundo's eyes grew dark at that. "Corruption," he answered. "The Marines were paid off by the bandits to not do anything, the entire squad, not just the captain. Those bastards even PARTIED with the bandits over our peoples dead bodies. They even killed some of us."

Shin growled, his hatred for Marines rising up again. They were monsters. They allowed slavery, ruined his life, and now were ruining this teenager's life. They had to go; they weren't being a very good source of inspiration. That must be why the Marine numbers were getting lower by the year. A perfect example was Ronald Croak.

"Marines are scum, on that we agree. However I need to entrust you with something," Shin said.

Raymundo nodded, but before Shin could ask he cut him off.

"Before that I want to know something. Why are you helping our town? You seem around my age and I know all the people around my age. You have to be a stranger, so why does it matter to you?" Raymundo asked.

Shin couldn't fault him for asking. It was an honest question. He knew he was helping because he was a Peace Main; however was there something more to it? Yes, there was. The similarities, he realized. It was almost exactly like what happened to him. He didn't want others to go through that.

"I have my own reasons, they're more personal though. So now back to my question. Can you free the rest of these guys," Shin asked.

Raymundo nodded. "Just need the keys."

Shin smiled at that. "I swiped them off of the other guy back there during out fight, here ya go," Shin said dropping the keys into his hand.

Raymundo nodded before he ran off towards other slave-heavy populated areas. Shin still worried about him though. There were multiple towns and the majority of them were bandit towns. He needed to take those out for him to feel okay letting the Raymundo wander. With that he turned into lightning and left.

XxX

Enma rushed through another batch of trees before coming across the burning town. He ran into the town after the brief moment of hesitation. Once he reached it he felt he shouldn't have come. Dead bodies lay scattered across the ground. They were mutilated and burnt, forever etching the unholy looks of pain and screaming on them. Some corpses had even lost eyes as they had most likely dried up before they had even died.

He rushed forward after absorbing it. If Shion was among this then he couldn't leave her or let her suffer any longer. Luckily when he found her she was only passed out, however, she looked very pale, which couldn't have been good for her health. He also noticed the syringes in her.

She must have been injected with poison.

XxX

Shin had destroyed the last bandit camp and was preparing to go free the last of the captured when a syringe nearly hit him in the neck. He turned, glaring at the man who stood before him. It was Lyser.

"Now, what might you be doing here?"

"Freeing the innocent. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Taking in the sights, getting to know the locals-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE!?"

"That was a dumb question."

"Thank you for realizing that. Now, die please."

With that Lyser threw another one of his syringes. Shin had already released his chains realizing this man used weapons, and he hadn't train his body to the point he would automatically turn into lightning when hit. It seemed like a bad idea at the time, plus he hated to rely on his Devil Fruit.

As the syringe drew closer Shin lashed out with one of his chains, wrapping around the syringe and throwing it back at Lyser. The man smiled. He cart wheeled around the syringe before throwing five more.

Shin inhaled deeply, lightning gathering in his throat before he smiled.

"**Storming Roar**!"

The giant roar of lightning flew towards the five syringes and Lyser, who smiled at the threat. While the syringes stood no chance, Lyser was prepared. He sprinted to the side, while holding out a syringe from his sleeve. These syringes were actually coated in water. He did that just in case he fought Devil Fruit users, and apparently his contingency plan had worked.

He came around in a roundabout way towards Shin, who wasn't able to stop his lightning in time, but saw this. Lyser threw the syringe, directly towards Shin's head. Shin coated his left glove in chains before raising it. He caught the syringe, just seconds before it came in contact with his head. He growled at that.

Being made of lightning meant he should have been able to catch that as he should be faster than the majority of people. However, that nearly made it past his guard. It was unacceptable. He would have to train to get better at that.

Shin the noticed the slight wetness on his gloves. As he looked at them he noticed the water that coated them.

'_Great, now I have to avoid trying to turn into lightning as these cancel out my abilities. However, this is a small amount so it should only negate them for around less than a minute at most_,' Shin thought.

He charged Lyser, who did the same. As they came closer to each other Lyser lunged with another syringe in hand, however, Shin blocked it with his chain-covered hand and slammed his fist into Lyser's stomach, or would have had it not been for Lyser shifting to the side.

Shin growled, throwing a spinning hook kick towards Lyer's head, but Lyser grabbed the leg and held it firmly in place. He tried to punch, however he felt a shock to his body, and the leg that should be in his hand was missing.

He looked over and saw that the leg had turned into lightning. Shin raised his 'leg' before bringing it down towards Lyser's head.

"**Thunder Axe**," Shin roared, however Lyser jumped backwards just in time, but Shin wasn't done. Once his leg made contact with the ground creating a small tower of lightning he raced forward, fist coated in lightning.

"**White Tigers Storm**!"

The fist came in contact with Lyser, sending him flying into the ground, but he rolled upwards and threw another syringe, though it was significantly slower than usual thanks to the lightning in his body.

Shin nearly dodged the syringe, but a tiny piece nicked his cheek, but lightning quickly sealed the wound. Lyser smiled, it didn't matter that the lightning had sealed the wound, the poison had been deposited. Now, it was only a matter of time.

XxX

Enma barged into Mika's bar, an even paler Shion in his arms. As the entire bar, including Mika looked at him he raced towards the girl's mother. When she saw her daughter's condition she gasped before leading Enma to the back of the bar.

There was a small white table, which he laid her down on. He was sweating profusely. Who would have thought running back to a bar that was around four miles away, while carrying a girl would be so tiring?

Mika looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I think she was poisoned, although I don't know how."

Mika's eyes lit up a little after he said that.

"I used to be a doctor. I dealt with poisons all the time. Now give me some room, I'm going to save my daughter," she said before kicking Enma out the room.

He smiled at the luck, but he then frowned. He didn't have the luxury to sit around, he had to find Shin.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Sorry for the late update, lots of homework, which I still haven't done, and karate left me with little-to-no time to write and plan. For that i do apologize. I also have important information. This is my least popular story. While I expected this as longer One Piece stories usually need to have a lot of chapters to really get people interested, no reviews, really? Well, you win some you lose some I guess. I would also like to inform you that as of now my short chapters will be ENDING, meaning longer chapters are incoming so get ready. Now, onto more important things.

Enma has found a defeated and poisoned Shion and brought her back to the bar where her mother hopes for her safe return. Boy how shocked she must have been when she saw her daughter nearly dead in Enma's arms. However, the grim setting soon becomes brighter when Mika says she used to be a doctor, but is there enough time to remove the poison from Shion's system? Also, how will Shin deal with his troublesome opponent? Will Lyser make a comeback? Also, why does this Raymundo have similar hair to Shion? Is he related to her? Find out all this and more, on the next chapter of the **Kiroke Island Arc**. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	7. The End Beginsand Ends! Boss Reveal!

**Chapter 7**

Shin raced forward, ducking under another syringe thrown by Lyser, before cocking his fist back. He leapt into the air, crouching like a tiger.

"**Fury**," Shin roared lashing out with the fist.

Lyser dodged the blow before launching two more syringes. Shin caught them with his chains however and smashed them on the ground, revealing their properties for the second time that day. As he saw what they did he felt revolted. He just hoped it wasn't in his system; it would be bad if it was.

Lyser smiled.

"Are you scared? Are you scared of my poison?!"

Shin looked at the insane man. His normal apathetic eyes had disappeared, and now there was an insane glint that was paralleled by no other. Shin was worried about that. While he was in no way scared of it, that drastic change in personality could be a problem. It could cause more lethal attacks, yet it may also cause him to put himself in harms way more often…to try and kill Shin.

It was a double edged sword. From here on out it would be a battle of speed, and even though Shin should have the advantage in that, he didn't.

Lyser threw more syringes towards Shin before charging towards him. While Shin easily deflected the syringes away he couldn't stop Lyser's lunge. He felt the syringe impact with his armor after piercing through his robe. Surprisingly the armor held, actually snapping off the front part of the syringe.

Lyser confused this with it being injected inside of Shin's body. He looked up at the black haired teen and smirked.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, next time, don't break a syringe," Shin said, before grabbing Lyser by the arm. He opened up his other palm before smacking it right onto Lyser's chest.

"**Sango**."

With that a massive charge of electricity was released from Shin's hand in a wide area. With it making direct contact with Lyser it paralyzed his body and forced him to the ground, along with stopping some of his non-major organs.

Shin walked up to him slowly.

"Now you are going to tell me who the boss here is."

Lyser grunted in response. Shin smacked his head at his foolishness. He couldn't talk as he was paralyzed. Shin put on hand on him to remove enough electricity to allow him to talk, nothing more.

"That would be me dipshit," Lyser said confidently.

"Oh, well then, that means you're about to get the shit kicked out of you," Shin said, smiling a little sadistically.

Shin raised his leg again, before coating it in lightning.

"**Thunder Axe**!"

The arc of lightning came towards an unmoving Lyser who stared at it with no fear in his eyes. It was surprising really, to not be scared of something that could easily kill you once it hit you, but look at it with defiance in your eyes.

It made sense once Lyser rolled out of the way of the lightning, only getting slight burns on his clothes.

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious? You took away to much electricity, allowing me to recover faster. Plus, I specially train my body to counter certain types of Devil Fruit abilities. When I heard that the Lightning-Lightning Fruit had made its way into the East Blue I began training myself against lightning. Now, I'm nearly impossible to paralyze, although I will admit your electricity is significantly stronger than the one technology allows me to use. Plus it's not exactly as if I would willingly let myself get hit by lightning. As such it takes longer for me to free myself. If you didn't remove some of that electricity I would have been screwed."

With that Lyser lunged, two syringes in either hand. Shin however raised his hands, in a familiar position. He brought them down, followed by his titanium chains, towards Lyser's head. Lyser saw the attack coming, and dodged the wall-like technique; however he admitted that he hadn't expected their weight.

To see chains make indentations on the ground was something you didn't see everyday.

He ducked under Shin's follow up chain attack, before jumping in midair. He began to launch a barrage of syringes as he fell. They would have been effective, had it not been for Shin using his chains to either catch them or deflect them.

As Lyser landed he growled. His opponent wasn't weak; he had Lyser on the ropes. He had never been pushed like this before; it was as if he was facing someone who was finally worthy of him, a clash of two giants, and a clash of titans.

And he was enjoying every second of it.

"**Poison Puppetry**!"

Lyser chucked sixteen syringes into the air; however they all connected together by plunging a hole in another, forming a miniature human made of syringes. Shin saw this, but didn't see how it would be helpful.

"How exactly will this harm me," Shin asked.

To that Lyser smiled.

"Watch and learn."

The puppet was hit in the back with a chain of syringes. Those syringes were all connected to one another leading back to Lyser's hands. In both hands he held two syringes, obviously how he planned on controlling the puppet.

"Now DIE!"

The puppet charged forward as soon as Lyser did, causing the connecting chains to shake. Shin rushed the puppet, fist coated in lightning.

"**White Tigers Storm**!"

His fist impacted with a syringe and it exploded, however part of the poison got on one of his chains. He quickly undid the ring strap connecting the chain to his body, letting it fall to the ground. Now the poison couldn't reach him and disintegrate him from the outside in.

The Puppet was leaking the poison all over the ground now however, and that meant Shin was to close to it. He growled, before jumping backwards a massive amount of lightning contained in both of his hands.

"**White Tigers Streak**!"

With that command a streak of around ten white tigers made of lightning rushed towards Lyser. Lyser smiled before charging the beasts. He ducked under a claw swipe from one of them before plunging a syringe into its head. It dispersed into lightning, nearly paralyzing Lyser again, before another one leapt at him.

Lyser wisely decided to avoid physical confrontation from there on out. He ducked under the tiger before sliding to the side, avoiding the last lunge that was made toward him. He threw two syringes each hitting the tigers, forcing them to disperse.

Three more tigers jumped into the air, sending lightning streaming from their mouths. Lyser dodged them before grabbing three of his syringes. He chucked them at the tigers, hitting them directly where there brain should be. They exploded in a shower of electricity which Lyser barely dodged.

"Impressive. Being able to fight off six of my tigers is impressive. But, you forgot about the last four."

Lyser looked up a Shin, shock in his eyes as he had completely forgot about the last four. Suddenly he felt eight electric claws rake into his back. He hissed as he fell to the ground. He looked at the tigers as pools of blood began to spill from his back. Each forepaw of the tigers had a red tint to it. He growled but he knew he was hurt badly. Eight different claw wounds on his back, all letting loose the crimson fluid he adored and needed to satisfy his bodies want for life worried hum, it could be a fatal wound.

He growled, he would not lose here. He shot forward before sending his puppet rocketing forward. It slammed into the four lightning-made tigers, dispersing them, but causing the puppet to explode in a shower of the toxin and electricity.

Lyser jumped away, but Shin transformed into lightning and reformed above Lyser.

"TAKE THIS!"

Shin dived towards the ground fist covered in lightning. He roared a primal, tiger-like roar. Shin slammed his fist toward Lyser's head, but Lyser slide to the left just before it connected. Once his fist impacted with the ground it exploded, lightning rising from the ground sending rubble everywhere.

Lyser was lifted up by a piece of rubble. He growled, trying to stay on the rubble, but the random bursts of lightning shook the rubble, forcing him off of the rock. He fell into the heavy stream of lightning; however it was quickly blocked by another piece of earth protecting him.

'_Wow. That was close. Any more exposure to that lightning and I would have been paralyzed, or worse_,' Lyser thought.

As the blast ended and everything began to fall thanks to gravity Lyser glared at Shin. He nearly had him there.

'_I didn't know I could do that. I think I'll name that technique the __**White Tigers Storming Explosion**_,' Shin thought before he smiled.

Now he had the momentum of the fight on his side. He charged forward, his fist giving off a random streak of lightning as he had fully powered it with electricity.

'_It's now or never. I have to negate this attack to continue fighting this battle_,' Lyser thought before charging back at Shin.

"**WHITE TIGERS STORM**!"

"**POISON ROCKET**!"

As Lyser lunged forward with his syringe he growled. He knew that the water wouldn't pierce the gloves quick enough for it to negate the teens Devil Fruit abilities. However, it might do enough to stop the damage from being enough to kill him, or permanently disable him.

The attacks collided, causing an explosion of toxins and lightning. Lyser wasn't affected, as at the last second he jammed a syringe into the ground, sending all the lightning that entered his body straight into the ground, negating it.

Shin's glove wasn't pierced by the syringe itself, but the water it was coated with soaked through his gloves reached his hands. He immediately felt the effects of it. He was drained, to tired to move, and felt as if he had been cut off from anything that made him strong. While the lightning around them continued, Shin wasn't controlling it. It was now natural lightning, meaning it could harm Shin as he didn't have his powers.

He felt the electricity seep into him, damaging vital organs and muscles. He felt his body grow stiff and unresponsive. He was paralyzed. It was his first experience with it, as he had never had any need to worry over it before.

He could now say first hand that he felt bad for all the people he had ever paralyzed. Being unable to move, yet knowing what was going on around you was torture. Knowing that you were just able to have free will and then having it ripped away from you, feeling powerless, when just a second ago you felt you could take on the world, it truly made you feel crushed, as if all your meaning and value in life had dispersed. It made you feel…hollow.

As the explosion stopped Lyser kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a tree, still unable to move as the waters affects still held strong.

"Well look here. A rookie pirate who thought he could defeat me is paralyzed by his own powers. ISN'T THAT IRONIC!"

The bone crushing kick to Shin's head sent him reeling, although he still couldn't move. He couldn't see straight. Black spots were taking over his vision, and he swore that the world had begun spinning, even faster than usual.

Lyser slammed a syringe into Shin's neck, smiling as he saw blood flow from the wound and the poison flow into his system. That was the second dosage. The first amount should have already dissolved his leg to beyond repair. With the boy being paralyzed he would sit there long enough for the poison to dissolve all the veins in his neck.

It was over, checkmate. Lyser had won.

XxX

Enma broke through the patch of trees that blocked his view of the battle. He saw the massive explosion of lightning and knew instantly that Shin was behind it. However, what he saw he was not expecting.

A defeated Shin sitting near a broken tree with a victorious Lyser standing above him, a confident smirk on his face, with a syringe implanted in Shin's neck. This was what he feared. Shin losing. However, he didn't think it would actually happen.

It was a very quick time for pirating. The White Tiger Pirates where defeated by their first real challenge some bandits that didn't even have bounties on their heads. Well, neither did his crew, so admittedly he could live a normal life. If he escaped from the battle he was about to begin alive.

He growled before charging Lyser. Shin was stronger then Enma, he knew that for a fact. If Shin was defeated he had to strike Lyser when he wasn't expecting it. What he didn't expect was a glove covered hand to impact with Lyser's gut, sending the poor man flying high into the air.

"This is the end for you Lyser. You should have killed me when you had the chance. NOW THE WATER IS GONE, AND THE LIGHTNING THAT PARALYZED ME NO LONGER HAS ANY EFFECT, OTHER THAN POWERING ME UP!"

Shin jumped, lightning trailing where his feet once were, and cocked a lightning coated fist back. He disappeared in a shower of lightning and reappeared above Lyser, one palm over his head.

"Goodbye. **Sango**."

The charge of electricity exploded outwards again paralyzing Lyser and sending him to the ground. He slammed into it, but it didn't matter. As the lightning stopped and Shin landed Lyser was there, paralyzed, unmoving, and defeated.

"How, the poison should have stopped you from being able to move," Lyser said.

Apparently he could still talk.

Shin walked up to him before pumping more lightning into the man's system, taking no chances.

"I used the lightning to burn out the poison. It wasn't easy, concentrating on two things at once, but it had to be done. All poisons in my body that were forcefully injected have been erased, burned away by a constant flow of lightning. Even the one you just injected."

Lyser couldn't growl, he couldn't sneer, he couldn't holler in rage. He was defeated, and he welcomed that fact, but he also knew that this pirate was a Peace Main, meaning he wouldn't kill him. He already accepted his death; he knew he couldn't fight it anymore. He knew he would die soon from previous battles injuries anyway.

Plus, he had injected poison into his body before the battle.

While it was a different toxin than the one he used in battle, meaning it was even slower working than the one he used on Shion and Shin, it did its job and was kicking in now. His heart was beginning to fail and vital organs were shutting down.

He knew he would have lost this battle; he couldn't take on three people back-to-back, which was what have happened most likely. He was already a decent age, and pushing his body like this wasn't healthy for him. The poison had actually sped up as his body weakened during his battle. He gave up. His defeat had happened; he lost, to a mere boy too.

He looked at the boy a happy, but defeated smile in his eyes. Shin saw this and sighed before removing the lightning in his system. Lyser looked confused for a split moment, but then smiled, he couldn't move even without the lightning in his system. He was to hurt.

"Kid, promise me something," he said.

Shin turned to him, a sad look in his eyes. He didn't want the man to die, even if he did deserve it.

"I don't think you deserve that right but what do you want?"

"Promise me that my bandits and my own name will not go down in vain. Basically, become famous, become feared by the Marines. Become the next Pirate King if that's your goal. Become a bandit lord if that's your goal. Just accomplish it, and, give the marines a hell of a fight when you're doing that."

Shin looked at the man a begrudging respect in his eyes.

"Sure, I can promise you that. I was going to do it anyway."

Lyser smiled. And with that smile, the man died.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. So, Lyser has died, shame really, especially because he was awesome, in my opinion. He was an epic bandit boss. I actually debated leaving him alive, but I decided to not do it. It would ruin something I have planned, or make it more mind boggling. Still, Lyser was the boss of the bandits and now he has fallen, meaning it's the end of the **Kiroke Island Arc**. But there are still unanswered questions.

Is Shion alive? What about those corrupt Marines? And finally, what I bet you guys already know the answer to, will Shion join the crew? Oh yeah, and what the hell happened to Raymundo? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter, by the way, I have changed my schedule. One chapter per week, I sometimes may be nice and give you an extra, but one chapter per week allows for longer and better corrected chapters, so yeah, that's a thing.


	8. A Recovery! A Journey Begins Anew!

**Chapter 8**

It had been a week since the bandit attack. Enma and Shin had stayed at the island to help repair it, and help the people get back on track, however there was another reason they had stayed. They wanted to make sure Shion was okay. It had been a week since she was poisoned by Lyser, and while she had taken the antidote, which only healed part of the poison and Shin had to heal the girl the rest of the way, she had not woken up.

Mika said she would be fine, although, secretly she worried if her daughter was in a coma she would never wake up from. She had tried to encourage herself, but she just couldn't. Enma was also worried. He felt responsible for this. If he hadn't been fooled by her lie, or if he had been faster in defeating Marley he could have prevented this. However, if there was anyone who felt the most responsible it was Shin. While, yes, he wasn't near the girl during her fights, nor was he knowledgeable of the fact that she had lied to him it was his fault, in his opinion.

After all, if he didn't try and save the island, then she probably wouldn't have. While yes she seemed like she wanted to before, she wouldn't have tried to. Even she couldn't defeat that many people back-to-back.

This was why he was in her room watching her sleep. While some may seem this as stalking, or being a pervert, he was worried, and, if people thought that they were just being immature. He was just about to leave when he heard a groan, a soft one, that wasn't his.

"Where am I?"

He turned before seeing a conscious Shion wake. He smiled at seeing that. Enma and Mika had been very worried, now they could let all that stress go. He was about to leave before Shion noticed him.

'_Oh shi-_'

"PERVERT!"

She rushed forward and grabbed the sword that hung near the edge of her bed, charging Shin with the fury nothing, not even the devil, could replicate. That moment was one of the few times that Shin had ever been scared, and rightfully so. Just as he began to see his life flash before his eyes the door opened.

Mika walked in.

'_Will she help me?_'

Shion was about to behead him, but a swift cough from Mika stopped her in her tracks. Her blade was a different story however.

"Shion, is that how you treat the person who cared for you while you were in a coma, made sure you slept right, and undoubtedly was the person who saved your life?"

_Nemesis _stopped, now a millimeter away from Shin's neck.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

Shion was flabbergasted. She wouldn't have expected a stranger to do all that for her. Especially not one she caught in her room, alone with her, staring at her. She shuddered. She didn't want to think about it.

"But what if he violated me!? He was alone in this room with me, just staring at me!"

"I can assure you I did none of that. I'm not of age, and I'm a firm believer of never having sex until I'm married. While you on the other hand…"

Shin let the sentence drag out, unfinished. Mika laughed at this, the teasing of her daughter was funny, but she also found it slightly inappropriate.

"Enough of your lovers spat. Shion go downstairs and go eat some food, Shin, do whatever it is you do I guess."

And with that Mika left, probably a tad too early as Shion's blade was still next to Shin's neck. Shion turned, glaring at him with a little anger, and a little embarrassment. Shin only knew it was slight embarrassment because of her rosy cheeks.

"Get out," she whispered, and Shin hightailed it out of there as fast as he could.

That was undoubtedly going to be the smartest move he made all day.

XxX

Enma smiled as Shin told him the story of this morning. He had to admit, the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," fit perfectly in this situation.

"So, are you going to give her our proposal," Enma asked.

"I'm debating it. I think she may ask on her own, but for now let's let her rest," Shin responded.

Enma nodded. He had seen the girl's pride. She probably would accept the invitation, although he too thought she would ask of her own free will. She seemed like the type that wanted to get stronger, to prove something, although of what he wasn't sure.

Shin had decided. He was going to leave today, they couldn't stay much longer. They had only stayed to make sure Shion was okay. They already had everything they came for. They had helped the town connect the towns, and in return they got paint and a brush. They had a decent amount of tools so that Enma could repair the ship until they reached LogueTown, and they didn't even ask for the payment. In all honesty they didn't want it, but the islanders said it was the least they could do, so they accepted.

Shin stood, stretching out his muscles. He was still sore from his fight with Lyser. Rightfully so, however he noticed a weakness he had. He noticed that the poison had gotten in his system, which was bad. While he couldn't have avoided it anyway as they were coated in water Logia types shouldn't get hut nearly as much as Paramecia or Zoan type Devil Fruit users. Logia could turn into their element, and you could train your body to naturally turn into it when it was hit.

Shin hadn't done that, and he knew he would pay the price for it if he didn't change that now. He had worked on it alone, but transforming into lightning on reflex wasn't easy. He changed his plan when he realized this. He had Enma attack him until he did it without thinking. He also made him attack more vital areas to speed up the training.

While, the training had borne its fruit he still couldn't do it instinctively. He could say he was closer than before however.

Enma stood up as well. While he hadn't taken anything much worse than blunt force damage from his fight with Marley he was still sore. His bones hurt like crazy. That man's physical strength was impressive, he gave him that.

Pirate captain and first mate walked towards the bars exit, but they stopped as they heard a voice.

"Wait!"

It was Shion. She was running up to them, a knapsack over her back and sword at her side. Mika looked at this with shock in her eyes.

"Shion," she started slowly, her eyes showing sadness, but also happiness. "What are you doing?"

Shion looked at her mom, a deep pain in her eyes. "I'm going to travel with them mom. Yes, I know you don't want me to, and in all honesty you shouldn't. But, I have to. I've always wanted to be the greatest swords wielder in the world, the first FEMALE to do so. All of the others have been males. While Roronora Zoro, and Dracule Mihawk were great swordsmen I want to surpass them. I want to be the first woman to do that, and I will have to travel to do that."

Mika nodded. She knew her daughter had had that dream ever since she had gotten her sword. Still, she worried. While these pirates were not like the rest Marines would attack them on sight. Plus, being a pirate meant a LOT of battles. She didn't want her daughter to have to endure that.

"But, you'll have to go against the law, fight lots of people, are you sure you're okay with that?"

Shin interrupted there.

"If I may interject. The law is flawed. This isn't a democracy, it's a monarchy. Basically, the law for people like pirates and revolutionaries works like this: Marines don't like you, you threaten their rule, and therefore, you must die.

Shion giggled at that. "Well, he does have a point. But, mom yes I know the risks, and honestly, they make me more excited. The last two best swords wielders in the world were pirates, so what if their males. I'll blow that their record out of the water. Please, mom, let me do this."

Mika still had that concerned look on her face, she really didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Who was she to get in the way of her daughters dream? Plus, her daughter had talent, Kiza had said so. He even said she could be the greatest swords wielder in the world if she really pushed.

"Fine, but promise me one thing."

Shion nodded, that was reasonable.

"Promise me you will accomplish that dream. Don't come back to this island with sadness in your eyes. Become the greatest swords wielder in the world."

Shion smiled, eyes alight with joy. "Of course, mom."

Shion turned around and walked out the door. She couldn't face her mom anymore. Otherwise, she would see the tears flowing down her cheeks. If she saw them, Shion wasn't sure she would have the courage to leave.

XxX

"Isn't this a little big for three people?"

Enma and Shin looked away shyly, not wanting her to see their embarrassment.

"It was the best one I could find," Enma responded.

Shion sighed at them. Having a ship meant for forty people that they would either have a big crew, or that they would have lost of extra rooms. She didn't really want either.

"Are you guys going after a big pirate crew or something?"

"Well, admittedly no. Enma was going to split the rooms in half, twenty on each side, and then make them a girl's dorm and a boy's dorm, but, we don't have the supplies right now. However, once we reached the Grand Line we should be able to."

Shion nodded before walking on board a looking around, trying to find a room she liked. It took her awhile, but she eventually did. She threw her clothing in the closet, but kept her blade strapped to her side. She had to have it there, as it was more of a comfort than anything else.

She left the room before sitting down on a nearby chair and falling asleep.

"She made herself at home quickly," Shin grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, stop whining, didn't you already feel her anger, I don't recommend waking her."

Shin growled at Enma, who just pretended like he didn't see it.

"Come on, we have to find where our next stop is."

Shin nodded before looking at the map they had just gotten. It was rather crude, but it would last them up to the Grand Line. There were several streams that led to different islands. However, the closest and most populated island, according to Enma, was DawnIsland.

They were actually quite close to the stream, and since Enma had the most knowledge on steering a ship, and began to sail, after Shin had lifted the anchor of course.

However, they saw Raymundo and Mika run up and wave at them.

"Be safe, Shion, Enma, Shin," Mika shouted.

Shion woke and smiled at them before waving, while Shin did the same. Enma, while he couldn't wave, nodded his head.

"Sis! I'm not gonna let you become the best sword wielder, because I will," Raymundo roared.

That took Shin for a loop.

"Raymundo is your brother?!"

"Yep, the cheeky, annoying, hypocritical, BRAT!"

Raymundo stomped his foot on the ground as if he heard that last comment, which he most likely had. Shin smiled though. He thought they looked alike, but he still wondered where Raymundo was when the towns had been connected. Still, it was nice knowing he was correct.

Raymundo roared something else, that caused Mika to smack him on the back of the head, but it didn't carry over to Shion. She smiled though. The brat he was, her brother was her brother, an annoying one. She wouldn't have it any other way.

XxX

A man walked through the shadows of his ship, which was just now leaving the dock. He smiled as he walked upon it. The ship was large and steam-powered. It was a Marine ship for trading; however the man had stolen the ship from several Marine ships that were supposed to be protecting it. They didn't know that they were tricked from the inside until they died. The ship was cream colored with a colossal Bull Prow on the bow, two large masts and many cannons. Her main propulsion was two colossal paddle wheels and a large steam engine. However, the sail was the most interesting part.

On it was a mafia symbol and a bull jolly roger.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I want to start if off with the fact that it may look slightly different, this may prove to be a problem later, but I'll deal with it. Next up. The mafia is apparently back on the chess board, but how will they fare against Shin, Shion, and Enma? Also, are they pirates now? Also, Raymundo is Shion's brother. I bet you guys were expecting that. BUT, now Shion already has her first rival in being the greatest swords wielder, her own brother. You may also say swords wielder, why that? Well, i don't know if swordsman is unisex, and when i checked it up it nothing answered me, and with it saying man i assumed it wasn't. Finally, Dawn Island is where Luffy was born, does that mean that Shin has fate on his side? Does it mean he will become the Pirate King? Also, what will he do, as he hates Marines, and the Marines support nobles? Find out some of this and more in the next chapter, which is airing next week as of my schedule. UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY!

Also, I promise, over my own body, that the next chapter will be longer. It's not my fault their short, it actually isn't.


	9. Dawn Island! Auction!

**Chapter 9**

Shin growled as he looked at the shining sun. It was so damn bright. He liked the clouds much better, they weren't nearly as bright, plus they even blocked the suns rays. However, today there were absolutely no clouds in the sky, no today it was a perfectly clear sky. Just perfect.

He sighed again before walking over to a practicing Shion. He assumed Enma was steering, as he didn't know how to steer a ship, plus Shion was, to put it lightly, the scariest person in their crew. It was an irrefutable fact. Wouldn't you feel scared if she came at you in a death charge for taking care of her? Yeah, he thought so.

Shin watched her elegant swordsmanship. He had to say, she was impressive. She used a light sword, however it had a lot of power in it, or maybe that was just Shion. He was hit on the head for being in the shower one time when she walked in…even though it was his turn.

"Anything good come from practice?"

She turned to him a glare on his face. She continued practicing, anger on her face. She began to pretend that Shin was in front of her and she was lobbing off his head, "Oh yeah, lots of good" was mumbled with a dark look in her eyes.

"Hey, Shion, Shin, we're coming up to Dawn Island. We should be their in around an hour!"

Shin looked at Enma before nodding. He was happy then. They could check out the sights, meet people…who was he kidding? They had come for money and they couldn't stay long enough to work, making them resort to stealing, Shion was repulsed by the idea, although she accepted it as it was part of being a pirate, although they didn't really have a thief on their crew, or at least a good one. Shin had a past of stealing…it didn't work out so well. He could still remember the Marines trying to kill him, simply for being an orphan, stealing, oh and having a Devil Fruit. The assholes.

He jumped onto the lookout before using the telescope they had also gotten from Kiroke Island to look into the distance. He saw the island, and it was fairly big. It was larger than Kiroke Island, which was immensely surprising, as that island was the largest one they thought they would encounter in the East Blue.

As they neared the island they couldn't help but notice the large amounts of ships docked and heading near the island. At this rate…they wouldn't be able to dock.

"Ah, Enma!"

"I know, I'm working on it," was the teenagers' response.

Shin jumped down, reaching his favorite first mate, and shipwright's position. He grumbled before asking a low, "What do you plan on doing about it?" Enma looked at him, annoyance all over his face before he hollered, "None of your damn business!" Shin walked away sadness all over his features.

"Everyone on my crew is so mean…we need nicer people, I'm their captain after all."

Enma just groaned, while a sweaty Shion just sighed at her captains…issues. However, once Shin blushed and looked away she became confused, more so, at his actions.

"What is it?"

"You're all sweaty, and your clothes…and…um…"

Shion then blushed before grabbing _Nemesis' _handle much tighter. She growled, stalking over to Shin, all the while hissing, "You…little…pervert," and lifting her blade.

Shin slowly backed away, fearing for his life. "What did I do, wasn't I being helpful?"

"NO!"

With that, Shion chased him away before stopping, right next to his cabin.

"You're pendant isn't on you, it's in here, you'll have to come face me eventually!"

Shin smiled at the girl before reaching robe and pulling out the white tiger pendant.

"Wrong you are, young one, the ocean is weak in this one," he laughed out, before dodging an angry swing from Shion.

Enma looked at them before smiling, he liked his crew, they were playful, he just couldn't wait until they got at least five people, it would feel lonely until they did. However, if there was one thing he couldn't deny about his crew was that they had their quirks, including him. Shion was never willing to admit she was wrong, and all ways looking to beat up Shin, while Shin, Shin was just stupid.

The fact that he tried to avoid feminine rage was an even bigger fact in Enma's book. He was proven right as a fist connected with Shin's jaw, even if it did disperse into lightning once it was hit.

That was another thing. Shin had been able to completely master turning into lightning at will on the way to DawnIsland. He could control it to the point that it didn't do anything harmful to Shion, or him, but it was still deadly when Shin decided that you were his enemy. As of now, from what Enma knew, Shin was actually invincible. He didn't know of a way that Logia types could be hurt without catching them off guard, and if they had trained their bodies to adapt to that they couldn't be hurt.

It also meant Shin was the most powerful person on the crew. While he wasn't against it, as the stories from the Strawhat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, Buggy Pirates, and the Red Hair Pirates all were prime examples of the captain being the strongest member of the crew he still didn't want it to be able for him to not be able to hurt Shin. Sometimes, the guy needed to be hit. Also, it meant that Shin could never be used for sparing, he wouldn't have to be a team player, and he was basically the God of the crew. He just hoped he wouldn't act like one.

He turned away, looking at the many ships ahead of them. They would have to pass them up but how? He didn't want to attack them; however that would be the simplest thing to do. Plus, they were heading towards a island that was favored by the Marines, meaning instigating trouble would get them known to the world to soon for their own good.

Then an idea struck him.

"Shin, you're as fast as lightning right?"

Shin paused. While he should be, Lyser was faster than him. It would be a lie to call himself such, and therefore he wouldn't, however he didn't want to let Enma down, he was his crew, he'd rather die than do that.

"I'm getting there…" he said dejectedly.

Enma noticed this, but it wasn't the time for a pep talk, so he let it slide.

"Then place your hands on the stern, no lightning please, and turn your lower half into lightning and push, therefore allowing us to reach the dock before the other ships."

Shin smiled and nodded before rushing towards the stern. He jumped off, towards his number one enemy, water, before turning the lower half of his body to lightning, allowing him to basically fly, although it was more like floating. He placed his hands on the stern before yelling, "Hold on to something!" and pushed. Nothing happened at first, however after a few seconds the ship began to pick up speed. It wasn't due to Shin's physical strength however; no it was due to the lightning trailing behind him. Its massive amount of speed gave him the ability to push the ship.

The ship roared past the other ships, letting loose giant waves all over their decks. They reached the port in a matter of minutes, two to be exact. It would have gone faster, but Shin was powering the lightning, and as he tired its speed slowed, and he tired quickly. Pushing an entire ship wasn't easily after all, it was impossible for your average man, even your average steroid infested man.

Enma smiled. "See you are fast."

He heard no response.

As he walked over to the ship he looked at the water and sighed. The water was crystal clear, allowing him to see the drowning form of Shin.

"Uh, Shion, I'm bad with water, as you already know, so you wanna help him out?"

XxX

The girl had blonde hair that fell towards her buttocks in pigtails, nearly reaching it, with two bangs that fell over her forehead. She had blue eyes, like the common blonde haired blue eyed doll, with a slight green tint to them. She wore a long tank top, one that reached her a good bit lower than her waist, and you could see her yellow bra straps over her shoulders. She was very well endowed. She wore blue skin-tight shorts, with surprisingly no shoes.

"Zero, Zero where are you?"

"Right here, Ayal," said the boy who walked up to her.

He had light brown hair, with bangs that split into three, one going down the right between his eyes to reach the bottom of his nose, another curving around his left eye and one above his right eye, with piercing greenish blue eyes. He was slightly muscular, but looked fast. He wore a short brown trench coat with a hood at the top as a modification. The hood had white fur on it. He wore a yellow, short sleeved shirt underneath with black outline. He wore light green pants, with yellow shoes with two black stripes on the top.

"Maybe if you didn't decide that you want to go bug the nobles…AGAIN…you would know where I was."

"Shut up Zero, I just thought you would approve and help me out."

"Hating nobles and bugging them, which are two different things by the way, would result in me having a life sentence in jail is not what I want."

Ayal just laughed at him.

"Aw, but you can break out."

"Just because I have Layth's power doesn't mean I will abuse it."

"Spoil sport," Ayal pouted.

Zero rolled his yes and said, "Coming from the girl that seems to not only draw trouble to her, but head towards it that's a compliment."

XxX

Enma, Shin, and Shion walked off the ship all with smiles on their faces, well Shins was the smallest as he was nearly dead by the time Shion decided to come and get him. They walked into the town, smiling all the way.

The town was more of a small city really, although from the giant gate that was far ahead there was more to it. The houses were all bland with either gray, brown, or black tiles as walls with a spiked brown tile as the roof. There were only two noticeable things, the symbols on the houses, and the very ornately decorated building to their right.

The symbol was of a daisy with three feathers, the only form of true design in the city. The building was something in it of itself. It was bright blue, with a domed, white tile roof. It had four pillars jutting up at the cardinal points, all of with ended with a pointed tip that was in red stone. It had a glass doors in between every two pillars. Finally, there were lots of security guards patrolling around it, and the words, "Auction House!" written on the tile in dark blue.

"What do you think that is," Shin asked.

"An auction house…" Shion responded a blank look on her face as she looked at her captain.

"No way, impossible," Shin said, voice laced with sarcasm. "I mean, what do you think it's doing there?"

"You could have just said that," Shion mumbled, however before an argument broke out Enma interfered.

"It must be some time of auction, let's ask around."

He led the two towards a man that was just sitting on a nearby table, drinking something, and seemed not to be doing much. He was the perfect target to ask.

"Excuse me sir," Enma began. "Do you happen to know what the building over there is?"

The man glared at them; however it was one of annoyance. "You're interrupting my afternoon coffee. I shouldn't help you, but I can't turn down a person in need. It's the auction house, once per year DawnIsland has it. People from all over come to participate. Ever since the king burned down the Gray Terminal, and slaughtered everyone in FooshaVillage people have wanted to get their hands on something to protect them. Word is, the king is trying to take over the world government and start an empire, but that's only speculation. Anyways, the king always sells around fifteen items that are off extreme value to him when this auction happens, for whatever dumb reason; maybe his house is too crowded. That's why people have been saving as much money as possible, for the auction."

Enma nodded. "Thank you."

The three walked away, as the man grunted at them and went back to his coffee. As he did so Shin smiled.

"Enma…"

"I already know what you're thinking and no way Shin. Do you know how much trouble that would get us in?! We would have bounties before we needed to have bounties. We don't have enough people in our crew to get those, we would need at least five, and that's only for the East Blue. Once we get to the Grand Line we'd need at least eight to actually hold up a fight against many people. Mind you I mean capable fighters when I say those numbers. As of now we only have us, and while all of us are capable we don't have enough people."

Shin frowned before saying, "I'm doing it anyway." Enma growled at his captain's brashness and grabbed his captain's robe. "Do you not realize that that is a BAD IDEA? It's like you purposely act like a child sometimes."

Shin pouted. "But I'm the captain."

Enma roared. "DON'T PLAY THAT CARD. AS YOUR FIRST MATE I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL YOU IF YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILDISH IDIOT!"

Shin pulled Enma off his robe before brushing it off. "I'm doing it."

He walked away, far away from his crew.

"Are we gonna have to save his ass when he gets in trouble," Shion asked.

XxX

Ayal was walking towards the auction house, a grin on her face. Zero had yelled at her for trying to steal more money from the auction, as she did every year, however she seemed especially impossible to reason with now. Her inner troublemaker mate senses were going off, and she never let those go until she found said mate.

She found him in the form of a boy in a blue battle robe, with brown eyes and black hair. He looked angry, but she saw the inner troublemaker in him.

She ran up to him, a smile on her face. As he noticed he presence he frowned, not recognizing her. He seemed to tense as she got closer as well before saying a quick, "Who are you?"

"Names Ayal Azzeza, nice to meet you."

The teen looked cautious before he looked back at her again.

"Shin Storm."

"Well Shin, what would you say if I said I had a plan to rob the auction?"

Shin smiled, confirming her suspicions of him being a troublemaker. "I'd say bring it on."

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS! Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Sorry about the short chapter, it seems I'm saying this a lot now, but I can honestly say that it isn't my fault, I literally typed this TODAY because of my limited time, TODAY THE DAY I UPLOAD THE FREAKING STORY. My life sucks. I'm so busy. Anyways, I figured out how to stop the tab error, thank God. I also realized that in the last HxH episode, there were not a lot of Killua scenes...that sucks.

More importantly! Who is this Layth? Why does Zero have it's/his/her power? Who are Zero and Ayal truly? What the heck is a troublemaker sense? Will Shin and Ayal rob the auction? Where is the mafia? And, the most important question, WHY THE HECK DOES A KING SELL HIS ITEMS THAT ARE OF VALUE!? Dumb people these days, sigh, I don't pity them.

I bet you guys are thinking: '_You sir are an asshole. You have made it so the Foosha Village, Luffy's hometown, was slaughtered. You deserve to die_.' Well, for those of you thinking that, you're probably right. See you later, and avoid the Earl (REJECT HIS OFFERS, IT'S BAD FOR YOU IF YOU ACCEPT!)


	10. The Plot Thickens!

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. I only own the OC characters.**

**Chapter 10**

Zero was irritated. Looking for Ayal was something he hated doing, as his patience was always tested. She was always in the most obvious of places, yet she always seemed to be impossible to find. He knew she was in the auction house, but where in the auction house was the question. Zero was so spaced out with his constant searching that he accidentally bumped into someone.

The teen wore a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black and he wore it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. He was quite tall, and also quite muscular with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes.

Zero fell to the ground with a solid thump mumbling out a, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

The teen looked at him before he smiled and extended a hand.

"Neither was I, I'm sorry."

Zero accepted the hand and stood before looking at the teen. He didn't look familiar and, thanks to Ayal, he knew nearly everyone on DawnIsland. Even the GoaKingdom nobles, although he didn't actually talk to them, they were to high and mighty to talk to a commoner like him.

"You must be new here," he said.

The teen nodded. "I'm only staying for a few days with my friends. Maybe even a few hours, anyways I was searching for a friend when you bumped into me, have you seen him? He's around my height, with black hair and brown eyes; he wears a blue battle robe."

"I can't say I have, but I'm also looking for a friend, wanna look together?"

"Sure, they might be in the same place, besides my friend likes to draw attention to himself, so he's more than likely going to be at the auction house."

"Same with mine, lets get going then."

The teen nodded before walking off with Zero. They both had people to find, two very childish people. They didn't know that they should have ran instead of walking.

XxX

Shion had gone ahead of Enma, trying to catch up with Shin before he did something stupid. She was actually bored with the entire thing. She had no reason to stop Shin from getting the money, other than her sense of right and wrong when it came to stealing. Still, they came to get money, and Enma was the one who suggested stealing it as they didn't have time to do it officially.

However, she had to admit he had a good point, they didn't need bounties. They didn't have enough people for that, but, in all honesty, you weren't really classified as a pirate without one. They were something that expressed your strength and pride.

She walked into the auction house looking for anything that was blue or had black hair. Surprisingly, there were a lot of people who liked blue apparently, and if they didn't they had black hair. She sighed.

'_This is gonna take awhile_.'

The black walls were quite dreary, and the white ceiling gave a contrast to it, but she wasn't focusing on colors at the moment. She started rushing around, trying to get into the actual room where the auction was taking place, but couldn't get through people. The familiar, "Hey stop pushing me," or, "Brat, don't touch me!" was being hollered at various levels. She ignored them however, and kept trying to find the doors, until security walked up to her.

'_A long while indeed_.'

XxX

Alexi wore black boots with white trimming on the bottom with a black sash tied around her right thigh. She wore a black coat with red fur at the cuffs and a small white shirt that reached her stomach. She had black hair that reached her shoulders with black eyes. She had brown short-shorts on with a black belt.

"Lucifer, you do know that not only are the White Tiger Pirates here, but the famous Dawn Island Auction is going on."

"Yes Alexi I know, and I plan on making use of both of the objectives and getting rid of the Auction, permanently, while also taking care of our little _friends_."

Lucifer was, in short, an intimidating figure. He wore no shirt, revealing a heavily muscled upper body. A large, black handkerchief was around his neck. He had spiky, silver hair that poked out in front of his head, with red eyes and sharp, sharper than your average human, teeth. He wore two solid Seastone gauntlets, under which he wore two, thick black gloves that covered every area that the gauntlets would have touched if he didn't wear the gloves. He wore black pants with black sandals.

"Okay, just making sure boss."

The girl walked away, a swing in her hips, presumably to the auction house, before her presence was replaced with that of a male. The male wore a black hood with a large, black handkerchief, not unlike Lucifer's, around his neck. He wore a light blue, sleeveless shirt, with a golden, diagonal, line cutting through it. He wore black boots that reached his shins with black pants that covered the majority of the boots. He wore a thick, red belt around his waist with a chain scythe tied to it.

"Master Lucifer, we have discovered that the White Tiger Pirates have split up, this is the perfect time to strike."

"No Alan, this is what they would be expecting, if they knew we were here. We must be patient; the time we strike will come. First, we must steal all of the auction items, get to it, and bring them to the ship."

Alan nodded, leaving Lucifer to mull things over in the restaurant. His thoughts were interrupted however, as three big, muscular men walked up to him.

"May I help you?"

The men growled out, "If you feel like stealing the kings' goods you'll have to get through us."

Lucifer smiled.

"Felton, Kite, have your way with them."

XxX

Ayal smiled as she sat down next to Shin. They finally made it into the main room, although it took bribery to get them to cut in front of other people line. They heard that some girl was causing a ruckus and was kicked out, which caused them to laugh. She should have just bribed the people if she wanted to get in the room. However, because of that Ayal was now short a couple thousand bellies, but she seemed fine about it.

"So Shin, once the auction is over and the winners go back to pay the fees, after getting the money of course as this place forces you to pay in cash, we swoop in and rob them, got it?"

Shin nodded however he had a question. "Why are we here then?"

Ayal smiled. "Because, we want to know who is bidding the highest so that we can rob them specifically."

Shin nodded. He liked this girl. When they were done splitting the money he would ask her to join his crew. It was a win-win situation. They didn't have to split the money, plus he got a new crewmate. It was perfect. Now if only they could pull it off.

The lights dimmed as a man and a woman stepped onto the stage. The woman wore black boots with white trimming on the bottom with a black sash tied around her right thigh. She wore a black coat with red fur at the cuffs and a small white shirt that reached her stomach. She had black hair that reached her shoulders with black eyes. She had brown short-shorts on with a black belt.

The male wore a black hood with a large, black handkerchief around his neck. He wore a light blue, sleeveless shirt, with a golden, diagonal, line cutting through it. The lower part of his outfit consisted of black boots that reached his shins with black pants that covered the majority of the boots. A thick, red belt was tied around his waist with a chain scythe tied to it.

"Welcome everyone," the girl began. "We would like to thank you for coming. However, there is one problem."

People began to talk anxiously, wondering what it could possibly be, and why the king himself wasn't greeting them. Their talking was interrupted by a loud, "SHUT UP!" from the male, who seemed to be growing angry, although you couldn't see his face.

They quieted down and looked at him expectantly.

"The problem is," he began reaching towards the ground. "You're alive."

With that he drew two guns, both Aero Defense mini-guns, and fired.

XxX

As soon as Enma and Zero found Shion and heard her story they sighed. Did she act like this on purpose? She could have just been patient, but no, she had to go and be first. And it got her kicked out. They left her outside as they walked in the auction house, only to hear gunfire. They looked at each other frowning and sharing a similar thought, '_What's going on? I hope those two aren't in there_.'

The door in front of them began to shake, revealing to them that they had better hide before the bullets burst through the door.

"Get behind me," Enma yelled.

Zero, while confused, followed his orders. Enma placed his hands in front of him before bones sprang from his hands and formed another door behind the shaking one. Zero was shocked. He had never seen anything like that.

'_Is that a Devil Fruit, or is it a power similar to mine_?'

He didn't have much time to think about as Enma told him something; however since he wasn't paying attention he didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

Enma responded with a quite irritated, "Go get Shion!" before spewing more bones as the bone door began to shake. Zero followed orders immediately, racing towards the doors to get Shion. He was about to reach the outside before he saw her come in.

"I heard gunfire."

"Yeah, we don't know what's going on, but Enma is stopping the bullets with what I think is bones."

Shion nodded before racing over to Enma, followed by Zero.

"What are we gonna do Enma?"

"No clue, but for now we need to make sure we stay alive."

XxX

In a solitary room, bright orange in color, laid a dead man with a crown on his head. The dead king wasn't alone in this room however, as massive amounts of ornately dressed people lay dead all around him. However, one person was alive, Felton.

"The operation has started."

XxX

Near the island a ship docked. It had three masts with two sails per mast. It was decently large, the size of the White Tiger so relatively large. The outer hull was a sea-greenish-blue color patterned with darker streaks of the same, apparently mimicking waves. The bottom of the ship was underlined with Seastone. It had a paddle-wheel at the rear, presumably steam-powered.

However the most noticeable thing about the ship was the sails. On it was the giant, blue word, "Marine," and below it was the Marine insignia.

A man walked out onto the deck. He was extremely muscular and wore a black short sleeved shirt. He wore black pants with black shoes and a white belt around his waist. His hair was black, and his eyes were crimson red. There was a coat with the word, "Justice," on the back draped over his shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. The sleeves of the coat were actually longer than his arms.

"Marines! Prep for dock! We've got some pirates to catch."

* * *

The plot thickens! Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma, and boy this chapter built suspense, at least I think it did. I hope so. Did I fail? Pokemon? Wait...what does that have to do with anything? It's my childhood love that's why. And they have RUINED IT. This is madness, absolute madness. I should just remake the series, if I had the rights over Pokemon (Disclaimer again: I own Nothing...damn lawyers.) and make it 10x better. I know you agree.

So, Marines are here, the nobles and king are dead, what could make this any better? Oh yeah, fights! That's right, next chapter brings blood and gore, and surprises, however IT WAS A GIVEN. I wonder how Felton will react when he sees Enma again, or if he will see Enma again? Why is Lucifer after Shin? Is Shin strong enough to take him? What part do the Marines have to play? Also, can they beat the White Tigers and the...nope I'm not revealing Lucifer's pirate crews name until I feel like it, which isn't now.

For any of you who saw the latest OP episode who thinks Bartolomeo is awesome. He truly does, in terms I cannon stress enough, give no shits. Also, Bellamy is back. I still hate him. The asshole. Also, Luffy has met Garp's mortal enemy, IT'S BEAUTIFUL! Also, sadly, I'm just now realizing that Luffy, Garp, and Dragon represent the three major sides of the government when it comes to family. The grandfather, Garp, representing the Marines and World Government. Dragon, the son/father, representing the Revolutionaries. And finally Luffy, the son/grandson, representing the Pirates. Don't call me dumb, I know I am. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	11. Battles Galore!

**I Own Nothing! Only the OC Characters! Sadly (You Damn Lawyers You (yes that is your title))!**

**Chapter 11**

Obsol smiled as he saw his Marines get to work. Being a captain in the Marines was great. He was decently high ranked in the system, however he wanted more power. Power was everything. Admiral Fuire made sure every Marine knew that once they were initiated. He was not the nicest of Admirals; in fact most people compared him to one of the greatest Marines to ever exist, Sakazuki an Admiral, who became a Fleet Admiral, who was alive 30 years ago, and fought the Second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy.

Obsol smiled. The pirates here would die. Absolute Justice would prevail. Pirates were scum, they all deserved to be eliminated, it mattered not what Admiral Michael thought. No pirates ever did good deeds, despite what the papers had said about Monkey D. Luffy when he was growing up. No, pirates were scum, and he was going to kill all the pirates on this island.

XxX

The bone door shattered as the onslaught of bullets stopped. Enma charged in, followed quickly by Shion and Zero. They had no idea what happened, until they stepped inside. It was horrible. The two people on the stage had apparently killed everyone. Now they really hoped Shin and Ayal weren't in this room.

Their fears were proven to be unneeded, yet had a just cause, as Shin stood. His robe was in tatters, but he seemed okay. Ayal stood up after he did.

"Shin!"

"Ayal!"

The two saw their friends and waved before glaring at the mafia members on the stage.

"You killed everyone," Ayal said.

"I had to make sure I didn't transform into lightning to protect her, and I would do it again, however, my robe is in ruins. I made that robe. I liked that robe. I'm gonna kill ya over that robe," Shin said before he disappeared in a burst of lightning. His foot was about to come into contact with the males face, however his sandal was caught by a male.

The teen was, in short, an intimidating figure. He wore no shirt, revealing a heavily muscled upper body. A large, black handkerchief was around his neck. He had spiky, silver hair that poked out in front of his head, with red eyes and sharp, sharper than your average human, teeth. He wore two solid Seastone gauntlets, under which he wore two, thick black gloves that covered every area that the gauntlets would have touched if he didn't wear the gloves. He wore black pants with black sandals.

"Who are you?"

"Lucifer Rago, pleased to meet you, Shin Storm."

Lucifer then clamped down with the Seastone gauntlets, touching Shin's skin. Shin dropped to the ground, looking, and feeling, exhausted.

"What's wrong with Shin," Shion asked.

Enma looked closely before seeing Lucifer's gauntlets. He spoke in an irritated voice, "That Lucifer guy has Seastone gauntlets. They're like a solid form of the sea, meaning that they weaken Devil Fruit users. However, that small amount shouldn't be doing so much to Shin." Lucifer looked at them, a cruel smile over his face before saying, "That's because my other hand is on his other leg," lifting up Shins other leg.

Zero cursed. That was so fast he didn't even see the man's hand move. He knew he couldn't beat this guy, but from what he knew very few of them weren't Devil Fruit users. Only him and that swordswoman, was Shion her name, were regular humans. Well, he wasn't regular, but he couldn't be harmed by Seastone.

"I'll get that Shin guy, you guys handle the rest of them," Zero roared. He began to charge forward, until a blast of steam hit him right in the face, causing a slight burn.

Kite jumped down in front of him, saying, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Felton appeared beside him. "Enma."

"Felton."

Ayal growled. They couldn't all fight in this enclosed space; it would bring the entire place down. She needed to find a target and take him, or her she thought looking at Alexi, through the window. She picked the man who murdered almost everyone in the auction room. She charged him, catching him off guard, and snatching her up in her…claws.

"What the hell," Shion gasped.

Ayal's entire skin color had turned blonde, with white covering her neck and her lower arms. Her arms shrunk, and her feet turned into blonde feathered talons. Her mouth became more pointed and yellow.

"Let go of me," Alan said simply.

"No way."

"Let him go now little girl," Alexi said, extremely sharp nails at Ayal's neck.

"Zoan type Devil Fruit," Ayal asked.

Alexi nodded. Her body had grown in size, and her ears were replaced with panther ears, and black fur was growing all over her body. Her face contorted to a panthers face. Her front "legs," or arms had human hands, with extremely long nails, with her actual legs had panther paws.

"I think you're the own who needs to let her go!"

Alexi turned, seeing a sharp piece of metal come crashing down towards her head. She quickly lifted her legs, barely blocking the blow. Her nails dug hard into the ground, trying to hold her body weight.

Ayal smiled, before throwing Alan out of the window, before jumping out of it as well.

"Well that's one nuisance gone, the rest of you, scatter," Lucifer said.

The mafia members did so, followed by their respective opponents. As they did so Shin tried to hit his head but failed.

"They left me here, and you have Seastone gauntlets….idiots," he said weakly.

Lucifer then smiled. "Not very faithful friends."

XxX

Alan landed on the ground safely before launching one side of his chain scythe at Ayal. It nearly struck her, only clipping some of her blonde hair. She growled out an, "Asshole," before charging him, faster than a normal girl her age should be able to. She lashed out with a tornado kick, but Alan ducked under the kick and pulled the scythe he threw back.

Ayal saw this and flipped over the scythe, lashing out with her legs at the same time. He blocked the kicks with his arms before reeling the scythe upwards; nicking her arm and making her lose her hybrid form of the true bird she had under her control.

She felt weak briefly before she hopped back into her hybrid form, more cautious of Alan's chain scythe.

"It has Seastone in it doesn't it?"

"Only the tips."

'_Great_,' Ayal thought before jumping high into the sky.

"As common courtesy I will tell you the Devil Fruit I ate. I ate the Legend-Legend Fruit Model: Siz, the primordial monster of the sky, also known as the Lord of all Birds."

Alan smiled as the girl transformed again. Her regular appearance was gone, leaving a large, monstrous bird in her place. The half beak she had in her hybrid form was gone, leaving a fully grown, yellow beak, which was larger than every single bird that he had ever seen. Her arms had disappeared, leaving two giant wings in their place. They were yellow on the top side, but as it reached toward the bottom of the wings it turned white. Almost her entire body had yellow feathers covering it, with the neck area having a mane of white feathers. Her legs became much more muscular, leaving strong, thick legs in their place with golden talons in place of feet. She had a massive tail feather that was designed the same as her wings.

However, the most noticeable thing about her transformation was the effect it had on the environment in a four block diameter. Her wings blocked out the sun.

"This is the monstrous Lord of all Birds, Ziz!"

XxX

Zero stared Kite down as they stood in the middle of the street. The man had done something to burn his face, although he wasn't sure what. Well, there was only one answer to finding out what he did, attack.

Zero charged in, his fists covered in electricity.

"**Fist of Electricity! Layth's Fist**!"

Kite groaned before he jumped over the fist. He couldn't let the attack phase through him as the electricity and steam would cause an explosion and light him on fire. The only reason he was able to avoid Shin's lightning was the fact that he had spread the steam far apart, unable to be touched by the lightning. If only he had eaten the Flare-Flare Fruit, it would have made things so much easier.

"So you're a vessel," Kite said as he landed.

Zero looked shocked. "How do you know what a vessel is?"

"One of our partners is. Besides, only someone who has eaten the Rumble-Rumble Fruit could use electricity, and Shin Storm has that, meaning that you must be a vessel. Like all vessels you house two spirits, your own, and an ancient spirit. Your spirit, Layth, lends you its power in return for a body to inhabit. It's an equal trade, as ancient spirits deteriorate if they aren't inside a human, or animal, body. And, unlike Devil Fruit users like me, you can still swim."

"True, however you are missing certain details. Sometimes the two spirits have conflicting ideals and refuse to lend us their power."

Kite nodded, admitting the fact he didn't know everything about Zero's powers, however he also knew how to fight vessels as he spared with Felton all the time.

"My spirit, Layth, is the electric lion king, I hope you're ready to fight a primal lion."

Kite smiled before steam began to build around him.

"I was born ready."

XxX

Claw and sword clashed again in a battle for dominance. Alexi was doing a handstand, swinging her legs back in forth trying to rip Shion's face off, however the girls' blade kept blocking all attempts at her death.

"Stop blocking me," Alexi hissed.

"Why would I do that," Shion responded before lunging at Alexi's stomach.

The girl used her stronger than average hybrid arms to jump over the blade before coming down in a corkscrew.

"**Panthers Vortex**!"

Shion raised her blade to block the blow, but was knocked away by the force of it, taking minor injuries but it still hurt. She was knocked away by a girl with the combined strength of a human and a panther after all.

Alexi rushed her, transforming back into her human form before jumping into the air like a panther. She turned in midair, as if she were coming in for a sliding kick, before transforming back into her hybrid form.

"**Panthers Fury**!"

Shion jumped over the attack, however Alexi turned back into a human, fist being thrown towards Shions unguarded stomach. The fist connected force Shion to cough up a bit of spit.

However, Alexi's assault didn't stop there as she transformed back into her hybrid form forcing her now transformed claws into Shions gut.

Shion coughed up more blood before tightening her grip on her sword. However, before she could swing it she was slammed into the ground by Alexi, whose hands were no longer in her gut. Alexi jumped above Shion, her hind legs facing towards Shion's neck. The claws on her paws elongated. She came down in a piledriver towards Shions neck.

"**Black Piledriver**!"

Shion raised her blade to slash at Alexi's legs, landing a glancing blow, but enough to move her shot the side and force her to hit her shoulder. However, now Shion's shoulder was bleeding, and Alexi still had her claws in them, while having already proved that she could lift Shion's body weight and throw her. She did the same, throwing her with over her head with an extreme show of strength of flexibility.

'_How the hell is she so flexible_?' Questions along these lines were racing through Shion's mind. The amount of power the girl had didn't match up with how flexible she was, even if she did eat a Zoan type this was absurd.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm so strong," Alexi said, slowly padding around Shion. She was on four legs, with her claws leaving indents in the ground. "It's because, I'm a primal panther!"

With that Alexi turned into a larger than average black panther and lunged.

XxX

"Enma Shiroto, your time to die…IS NOW!"

Enma jumped over a strike from Felton, before staring down cruelly at the raven haired male. While he still didn't know what power he possessed he had beaten it once, with relative ease, so he could do it again.

His arm morphed into the bone drill before he lunged forward, intent on striking Felton through the head. However, this was negated as Felton stopped the drill by grabbing it.

"I held back on you last time. I WON'T DO SO AGAIN!"

Felton kicked Enma into the air before he jumped and coated his foot coated in that swirling red as he lashed out at Enma's throat.

"**Kick of Kings! Abbas' Kick**!"

The kick connected solidly to Enma's side, as he had thrust two bone pillars down that brought his body upwards. It still did damage as Enma coughed up blood before being sent to the ground, with damaged ribs.

'_That one kick may have fractured some ribs. What type of monster can do that in one blow_?'

"I hope you're ready, as of now you aren't even fighting a scout."

XxX

Shin nearly spat out another wad of blood as he was thrown against the wall. This Lucifer guy was ridiculously fast, so fast their seemed to be two of him. It was ridiculous, how could one man be that fast. And, thanks to those Seastone gauntlets, he couldn't get away by using his powers, plus those simply touching his body made him feel weak, but when both clamped down he felt worthless.

However, Lucifer was getting cocky and was strutting over to him. Now was his chance.

"**Storming Roar**!"

The heavy stream of lightning caught Lucifer by surprise, although he still dodged, albeit barely. The stray blast of lightning destroyed part of the auction house, however, more was destined to be destroyed as Shin appeared in front of Lucifer, his hand in front of his face.

"**Sango**!"

The even wider, less concentrated, blast of electricity hit Lucifer dead on and sent him directly into a wall, stunned. Shin tried to press his advantage by rushing in, however Lucifer disappeared and reappeared beside him, ready to strike.

"**Double Shock**!"

Lucifer impounded both of his fists into Shin's gut, forcing him to cough up blood. However, even though his powers were negated temporarily, the most devastating thing about the attack was the how much power it held. It was enough to break boulders, and Shin's body wasn't as strong as a boulder. He couldn't take many of those shots.

The situation wasn't looking good. However, just as Shin stood he was met by two Lucifer's in front of him, both raising their legs.

"Who is real? **Double Axe**!"

Both Lucifer's came down with an axe kick, intending to strike Shin in the head. However he quickly dispersed into lightning, barely avoiding the blow and appearing over Lucifer.

"It doesn't matter! I'll show you a real axe kick! **Thunder Axe**!"

Shin swung his now electricity coated leg and slammed in down in the middle of the two, causing an explosion of lightning. He wasn't sent flying, but the two Lucifer's were. One hit the ground and disappeared while the other stood, bleeding from his torso.

"I see then. You're ready to truly fight. Well then, let's go shall we!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma, and I have good news. I HAVE NO SCHOOL, LET FREEDOM RING! I'm sorry, I'm still without my soda...(sits in a corner and cries.) Now, wasn't this chapter interesting. Marines, you learning two of the Admirals names, learning what power Zero was referring to, and seeing a giant bird monster thing. On that note I would like to say that I do not own vessels. I first read about them from CSpacian, but they are owned by FanficAA. Go check those two out. I also don't own Ziz, but that's shown in comics so that's obvious. Also, CHECK MY PAGE IMPORTANT STUFF FOR THIS STORY IS THERE.

So now that the Marines are in town will there by three way battles? Will Shin beat Lucifer? Also, did I name Lucifer after the devil? Absolutely. Is Felton a vessel? Was he lying about holding back? Can Zero beat Kite? Am I the most amazing/breathtaking person on the planet? YES! See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	12. Cats and Blades! Vessels and Devils!

**Chapter 12**

Shion dodged Alexi's lunge by rolling to the right, however Alexi contorted in midair, scratching Shion as she rolled Shion stood, quickly examining the wound. It wasn't deep enough to draw blood, but it was deep enough to make her notice it. She wouldn't be able to shrug off that kind of pain.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Alexi tried to slam her paws down on top of Shion, but she lifted her blade, attempting to cut off Alexi's paws. However, the girl forced her claws to slam into the blade, sending Shion stumbling backwards.

"It seems somebody just can't cut it," Alexi sneered, smiling at her enemy's trouble against her.

Shion growled, ironic considering she wasn't the one who was an animal right now, and lifted her sword.

"Let's see if I can't cut _you_," Shion hissed before charging Alexi.

The girl smiled, showing her fangs, before jumping into the air and switching to her hybrid form.

"**Crouching Panther**!"

Alexi came down, her hands ready to grab Shion's neck. Shion swung her sword upwards in an attempt to cut off Alexi's hands, but the girl blocked with her nails again, before twisting in midair, coming in for a sweeping kick, in attempt to gauge out Shion's eyes.

Shion bent backwards, barely avoiding the blow, and thrusting her blade forward as she bent backwards. Alexi had just landed and unable to get her momentum back was cut across the cheek before Shion stood again. Alexi growled before throwing a straight punch at Shion, who blocked with the flat of her blade.

Shion then spun to the right, quickly getting behind Alexi, and swung her blade towards the girl-panther's back. Alexi bent down; dodging the majority of the strike, however part of her back was cut and was leaking the crimson fluid she needed to live. She growled before changing into her full animal form, her clothes being absorbed into her body once again.

She raced towards Shion, who swung the blade downwards in an attempt to split the girl in half, however Alexi leapt to the left, avoiding the blow and sank her fangs into Shion's shoulder. Shion grimaced at the pain before shaking her body violently. It was enough to get Alexi off of her, however she had lost her balance in doing so, leaving her open.

Alexi threw her claws downward, nearly bisecting Shion, however the girl gained her equilibrium back fast enough to force a glancing blow that was just barely able to draw blood. However, the trail of blood blocked out her vision with her left eye, forcing her to shut it.

'_Damn now I'm half blind_,' Shion thought. '_I'm only going to be able to defend and counter from here on out_.'

Alexi noticed this and lunged towards Shion's blind side, however Shion turned her body just in time to avoid the strike. As Alexi shot by in front of Shion she swung her blade downwards, only able to barely cut Alexi's leg.

'_She's so fast. It's hard to catch her_,' the two girls thought simultaneously.

However, Alexi had an advantage when it came to this as Shion was blind on her left side. Alexi disappeared into the abyss of darkness on Shion's left side as soon as she landed. Shion growled, looking around with her right eye to find her.

"Come on out, little pussycat."

Alexi roared, revealing her location; however she was to close for Shion to be able to do anything.

"I AM NOT A PUSSYCAT!" Alexi roared as her claws sank into Shion's flesh. Shion hissed with pain before raising her blade, anger written all over her face.

"Die," Shion hissed, raising her blade to cut Alexi in two. However, Alexi dodged and raised her claws again in preparation to strike.

Alexi was on Shion's visible side.

"**Hell's Backfire**!"

Shion appeared behind Alexi as one of the panther-girl's shoulders erupted in blood, however she could still stand.

"H-how?" Alexi asked, struggling to speak through the pain.

"Never reveal your techniques to your enemies."

Shion turned as a girl walked up to her and Alexi. The girl had long silver hair that reached her bottom, with bright blue eyes. She had fair skin with a ring piercing on her lip. She wore a blue shirt, that did little to cover up her assets, with black short-shorts, and around the belt of the short-shorts was a light blue cloak that flowed to her shapely legs with black shoes.

"I am Tashua, Lieutenant among the Marine ranks. Prepare to die."

XxX

Zero slammed an electrified fist into the ground, barely missing Kite.

"Someone seems angry," Kite said, laughing at Zero's pathetic attempt to hurt him.

Zero growled. The battle had been going on for a while now, and he had yet to land one blow on Kite. It was frustrating to the point of insanity. This man was threatening his new found friend's safety, plus the GoaKingdom. While he didn't care much for the Kingdom, however it allowed people to have decent jobs, so he was okay with it.

He turned, preparing to charge at Kite again before a horizontal column of steam appeared in front of him.

"**Burning Hell**!"

The column of steal slammed into Zero, sending him to the round, crying out in pain. Blisters were forming on his body as the steam burned him, and it continued to pick up intensity.

'_I can't even use Layth's powers to get out, as if I do I'll blow myself sky-high_,' Zero thought as he slowly crawled away from the column.

'_Not happening_,' Kite thought as his lower body turned into steam and he flew past Zero before landing in front of him.

"**Burning Hell**!"

Zero made it out just as the second column of steam slammed into him, bringing more agonizing screams of pain from his lips. Kite smiled at that sound, he loved it when people got hurt, especially his enemies. Torturing the poor boy was a way for him to relieve all the stress being around Lucifer did to him. In all honesty, Kite hated Lucifer. He wasn't a kind boss, not like kind was wanted or needed in the mafia or piracy, but Lucifer would gladly sacrifice any of their lives to reach his goal. The teens motto was, 'If you're too weak to serve, you don't deserve,' and he truly lived by it. You had to maintain your strength and get stronger to even be noticed by Lucifer.

Zero groaned. He only had one way of breaking out of this hellhole, and that was to blow himself sky-high, which was not really an option. However, at this point he could see no other way for him to escape. He pressed his legs against the ground as he tried to stand. He would shoot upwards before launching electricity downwards into the steam, causing an explosion that would leave him far enough away from Kite to be able to get some brief relief from all of his wounds. That was if he could push through the unbearable pain that was coursing through his body, and if the blisters that were popping and appearing on his legs did not knock him out through the pain he was feeling.

He stood, albeit shakily, before launching into the air, barely enough to clear the steam. He pointed two fingers downwards, whispering four words.

"**Raging Bolt! Layth's Roar**!"

From those two fingers sprang a massive torrent of electricity, enough to block out the entire block. However, once it made contact with the steam an explosion of grand proportions sprang from the electricity mixing with the steam. The explosion sent Zero flying backwards, and Kite had to turn his entire body into steam to prevent himself from getting hurt.

As the dust created by the explosion cleared the two stood, staring at each other both with obvious defiance in their eyes.

"You will have to try better than that," Kite said.

"Then try I will," Zero responded. "**First Stage! Layth's Worior**!"

Zero's arms began to change from there normal fleshy appearance to being made of pure electricity, leaving only his shoulders and hands remaining human-like. His hands grew electric-made claws that sprang from his already long nails. His eyes became turned a shade darker, and the sclera around his eye became darker. Lastly, his hair grew to his shoulders, and his bangs stretched and stopped their curving nature, reaching down straight to his nose.

"I highly doubted a change in appearance will help you against me," Kite said haughtily.

Zero smiled before he disappeared, before reappearing behind Kite with his electric arm cocked backwards.

"Really, then let me show you. **Fist of Electricity! Layth's Fist**!"

Zero's electricity domed hand slammed into Kite's face, which exploded into steam, causing another explosion that sent the bespectacled man flying. Kite slowly stood on shaky legs, his face burning with from the small burn that was left on it. Steam quickly began to heal the wound; however it was not working fast enough as Zero appeared in front of him.

"**Claw of Electricity! Layht's Claw**!"

He lashed out with his electricity-made claws, which Kite managed to dodge, however he turned and sent another electricity-covered punch towards Kite, nearly hitting the man, however he leaned backwards in time. Kite then put his hand on the ground and covered his feet in steam.

"**Steaming Heel**!" he roared, doing a backwards cartwheel kick that slammed into Zero's chin. Zero was sent flying into the air before Kite flipped upwards and in front of the teen.

"**Burning Hell**!" Kite roared, blasting Zero with another column of steam that while hurt him, didn't last to long as gravity pulled Zero down.

Kite followed after him fist cocked back, ready to punch Zero, however the teen flipped in midair and shot his arm off as if it were rubber.

'_So, the electricity allows him to basically stretch his arm, giving him a longer range huh_,' Kite thought as he slammed his fist into Zero's. The explosion that occurred sent Kite flying into a nearby building and Zero into the ground that awaited him.

The two arose and charged each other, covering their fist in their respective elements. However, Zero used his newfound range to his advantage and took several quick shots at Kite as they neared each other. Kite avoided all of the strikes, however once they neared each other he was to preoccupied with his own strike that left him open to an electrified punch to the chin. Not that the strike wasn't returned as a steam-coated fist slammed into Zero's chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Are you sure you can keep this up brat, you're running out of juice here," Kite bragged.

"As if," Zero responded slamming both of his fists into the ground. "I'll show you just how tired I am. **Roar of a Lion! Layth's Roar**!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Now, I have two very important things to say for this author's note, so DON'T SKIP THIS! One, I realize that part of the reason you guys may not be reviewing is because this is an OC story, meaning that you think it will be a Mary Sue, or I may not continue it. I want to assure you this will not be happening. I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY! You reviews make me want to type longer chapters and upload faster, but no matter what I will be finishing it, it will end, done deal. Now, the second thing is I am re-allowing the OC stuff. Go to my profile if you want to get the guidelines on it. The more detailed the better, and more likely to get chosen. Also, realize I do have some of the White Tigers crew picked out already, so be careful about submitting those, they may not end up becoming part of the crew, however if I like yours more than mine your character will replace mine. So, remember to go submit. NOW. RIGHT NOW. I KNOW WHERE GOKU LIVES! Anyways that's it. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	13. The Battle of Heaven, Hell, anda cat?

**Chapter 13**

Shion watched Tashua carefully. The female teenager just walked up to them and announced herself to be a Marine, in front of pirates and mafia members. It wasn't the wisest of decisions. Then again, Shion knew nothing of her, as she most likely wasn't famous so her abilities were not known very wide, or she kept her abilities a very close secret, so she could not judge just by what she had said. There was something off about her too.

"I thought Marines had to wear an emblem or uniform to signify they were part of them?"

Tashua reached inside the light blue cloak, before pulling out a Marine emblem, and then sheathing the emblem. She then reached on her other side, pulling out a handle. The cloth was light blue. She quickly unsheathed what it contained, revealing a sword with a midnight black sheath. She put her hand on the sheath and pulled, revealing a dazzling white blade that twinkled in the sunlight.

She pointed the sword at Shion and threw the sheath behind her.

"Prepare yourself demon, for an angel has come to smite you," she whispered as she prepared to strike, however Shion had heard her.

"Funny. A weak angel thinks she can defeat a demon. I'll just clip your wings and burn you," Shion said as she also prepared to clash.

A primal roar interrupted their moment of focus, causing them to look at Alexi who was standing off to the side.

"I think you're forgetting a panther is on the hunt," Alexi said, and jumped towards Tashua.

Tashua raied her blade before shooting it forward, nearly gauging out Alexi's eye. Alexi dodged by leaning towards the right, only nicking Tashua's arm. However, as she landed Tashua's blade was already swinging towards her face, in attempt to cut her head off.

'_So fast__!'_

Alexi jumped backwards, only having the tip of her nose cut. It was still drained of the crimson fluid called blood however. She growled as her sense of smell was overloaded with a metallic smell. It was horrid, putrid even. However, she didn't have time to dwell on it, as Shion appeared to her left sword swinging down towards her right arm. Alexi stopped the blade with her claws, however Tashua was coming, charging in at a fast pace. Alexi saw this, and backed away from Shion as fast and nimbly as she could, trying to draw Tashua's blade strike into Shion. However, she didn't know that Shion was aware of Tashua closing in. So when Shion felt her fledgling danger sense blare and she ducked, having Tashua's sword careen over her head and towards Alexi, the panter-girl was unprepared for it.

Alexi snapped her head back, dodging the blade, before lunging back outwards, her fangs wide open, and still bloody from when they sank into Shion. Shion on the other hand was in quite the predicament. If she went forward Alexi's jaws would clamp down on her neck, however if she went backwards Tashua would lash out and kill her. Either way she would die. She had to make a decision that she had the most probability of living. That was a simple answer.

Alexi.

Shion swung her blade towards Alexi's injured leg. It struck home, causing Alexi to howl in pain, and halt her strike. This gave Shion that necessary time to get away from the rock and the hard place. She rolled away just as Tashua's blade connected to the cement where her head once was. She growled as she looked at Tashua. Marines were supposed to give the pirates a fair trial, not just kill them on sight. However, her blows were not capturing blows, they were death blows, killing strikes. Tashua apparently had no care for what happened to Shion, or if she was questioned for not following protocol. People like that were one of the few things Shion was scared of. People who had no regard for their personal health and safety, who would do anything to win. They scared her. She was raised in a manner of thinking of being selfless, but this took things to a whole new level.

She knew all of the past great swordsmen and swordswoman had to sacrifice a piece of their humanity to become great. She didn't think she could do that. She didn't think she had the ability to. To lose part of her humanity and commit brutal acts just to defeat someone who exceeded the class of a monster. To her it was terrifying. However, the girl in front of her, Tashua, had managed to do so.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a blade clashed with hers. The only reason she had been able to block Tashua's killing blow was because of her natural reflexes.

"Fight little demon, or are you scared of dying to an angel," Tashua hissed, swiping her sword to the side and pushing Shion down onto the ground. Tashua raised her blade again, but Shion blocked it a look of pure fear on her face.

"Fight monster," Tashua roared, raising her blade. She swung it down hard, to hard. She lost control and the blade missed Shion. Shion used this and rolled to the side before she lunged at Tashua, however a black panther tackled her and Tashua was saved.

Shion rolled on the ground, flinging the panther off of her before glaring at Alexi, however what she saw was not the girls familiar black eyes, but the yellow one of a black panthers.

'_She's surrendered to her bestial instincts. I knew Zoan type Devil Fruit users could, as all of their transformations are based off creatures that eat and need to kill to eat. Very few Zoan types aren't based off of carnivores animals. Then again, that also means she is truly primal, she views me only as food. She will be even more dangerous now. That girl, Ayal, does this happen to her? I saw her partial transformation earlier. It might. Forget about that! I have to stay focused if I want to live_.'

Alexi lunged, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight and her claws outstretched. Shion blocked the attack with her blade, however Alexi swung one leg out in an attempt for a sweeping kick, with claws. Shion jumped over the strike before lashing downwards with her sword, however Alexi jumped away, avoiding the blow. Shion jumped in the air again, looking at Alexi.

"**Hell's Wrath**!"

Shion spun downwards towards Alexi. Her blade was extended as per usual, looking like the familiar whirlwind or spiral of death. However, her assault was stopped by Tashua.

"**Heaven's Requiem**!"

Tashua lunged forward, before spinning and slashing out in a horizontal arc with her blade, halting Shion's. Shion landed, her blade still clashed in a battle for dominance with Tashua's.

"You use the Heaven's Wheel Style don't you," Shion asked.

Tashua smiled. "So the little demon figured it out. I'm honestly surprised. I was told practitioners of the Hell's Fury Style were relatively dumb."

"You obviously heard wrong," Shion hissed, pushing down harder on Tashua's blade.

Tashua returned the gesture, trying to push Shion completely off her blade.

'_Now_!' the two thought simultaneously.

Shion lifted her blade, going for a slash towards Tashua's throat, however Tashua lifted her blade as fast and as strong as she could, in an attempt to beat Shion and jam her sword into the girls throat. Both attempts failed however, as Alexi slammed into both of them sending them barreling away. As they all arose they glared at each other, however Alexi, having lost control of her own actions, lunged first, directly at Tashua. Tashua smirked at this and raised her blade.

"**Angel's Wave**," she hissed.

A distortion of air flew from her blade as she swung it downwards. It split into multiple parts before racing past Alexi. Alexi didn't seem to mind and continued her lunge, however she erupted in blood and fell to the ground before she reached Tashua. She was unconscious due to blood loss.

"Panthers have no place in a battle between demons and angels, between Heaven and Hell. You are just an insignificant insect."

"Who are you to decide that," Shion asked.

"I am a Marine, but more importantly I am an angel, as a servant of God I have the right to judge insects."

"Tch. We'll see about that," Shion roared.

Tashua clashed blades with Shion, both pushing hard against the other. The battle began to lean more in Tashua's favor as it continued, proving the Tashua was the stronger of the two, at least physically. However, Shion had expected that, and as soon as Tashua pushed harder she spun out of the way, forcing Tashua to lose her balance.

"I've got you now!"

Shion swung horizontally, cutting Tashua in her side and ripping her shirt.

"I liked that shirt," Tashua mumbled.

"Buy a new one," Shion responded before raising her blade.

She swung downwards, however Tashua blocked it with her own blade and kicked towards Shion's stomach. Shion bent her insides backwards, avoiding the kick, but losing power in her sword strike allowing Tashua to push her blade upwards and out of her hands. Shion was stunned for a moment, and in that moment Tashua slashed downwards, cutting into her shoulder slightly before Shion pulled away.

Shion sprinted towards her blade, however Tashua followed shouting out an, "I won't let you!" Tashua's promise was proven a lie as Shion jumped upside down and grabbed her blade before slashing it horizontally.

"**Distortion**!" The distorted air sprang towards Tashua who was forced to block with her own blade, which sent her flying away into nearby building.

Shion landed on her feet before smiling.

"That it?"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE YOU DAMN DEMON!"

Shion rushed Tashua who charged back at her. The two blades, one called _Nemesis_, the other called _Durandal_, clashed, waging war against each other. As the two wielders fought for dominance it was as if the spirits of the swords possessed them. They were moving faster, their cuts were more precise, their lunges had better flexibility, they held no hesitation, no fear. The blades clashed again, before Shion raised her blade after disengaging.

"**Distortion**!"

"**Angel's Wave**!"

The two distortions of air clashed, resulting in an explosion of air that sent both of them flying backwards. As the explosion stopped Tashua looked up to see Shion charging at her, preparing to finish the battle. Tashua returned the charge. Both of them held their swords to their waists, preparing to lash out. Tashua went first.

Her strike missed, as Shion swung to her opposite side, before lashing out backwards with her blade. Tashua blocked the strike, however Shion spun around in front of Tashua. Tashua didn't have the time to bring her blade around to block the strike, and was caught off guard by the technique.

"**Hell****!** Die."

Shion swung her blade upwards, cutting Tashua vertically, from the waist up to her shoulder, causing an eruption of blood. Tashua groaned and tried to stand, but briefly fell to the ground, bleeding out. Shion smiled as she looked down on Tashua.

"Angels may kill demons, but your not worth a demons time. I will not kill you. Come and try and beat me when you are stronger, I'll defeat you then. I'll keep defeating you, I'll never stop, but don't you dare stop trying to defeat me. I need rivals. Besides," Shion paused not sure if she should say this. It would be revealing a part of her past she didn't like to admit. "Because unlike me your not a failure."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Awesome chapter if I do say so myself. I only have one question. What do you think of Tashua? Really, she seems kinda, oh I don't know, emo, at least to me. Then again, I did create her...I'm going to stop talking now. Well I don't really have much to say, except SEND IN OCS!. Well that's it. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	14. A Bird and a Hunter conclude! Gruesome!

**Chapter 14**

Alan stared in awe at the monstrous bird in front him. Ayal, as he had heard her friend say, was truly impressive. She had had him on the ropes the majority of this fight, and it was quite obvious that the girl's most powerful form was this transformation. To be honest he could not wait to fight it. His hunger for battle was too great to be suppressed in this circumstance. However, he would not be satisfied if she was not fighting in a life or death manner either. Now he had heard of Zoan types giving into their primal nature, the nature of the animal they controlled. He wanted that, or more specifically he wanted to fight against that. It would be a match of two primal beings. The hunter and the hunted. He just had to draw it out.

Alan threw his chain scythe again, attempting to hit Ayal's wings; however the girl flew upwards before flapping her wings ferociously. The massive gusts of wind that were created with every flap caused Alan to have to slam his chain scythe into the ground to avoid being blown away.

"**Ziz's Tornado**!"

Ayal continued to blow her wings at with a ridiculous amount of force, eventually pulling out large chunks of rock, one of which nearly clipped Alan it was so large. Alan frowned at that. He could not stay like this forever. If he did he would eventually be blown away or hit by a rock. He was stuck between a rock, quite literally, and a hard place. Eventually he would have to make a move.

Alan did not get the chance as the rock his scythe was connected to was pulled from the ground and into the air. The rock flipped in midair, forcing him to hang from it and look at Ayal. He yanked his chain free before using it as if he was swinging on monkey-bars, going from rock to rock to get closer to Ayal. When he was within range he let his chain scythe fly, in attempt to clip, or preferably cut, her wings. However, as soon as they got within two feet of her they were blown away from the power of her wings.

Alan cursed as he saw this. Her gusts of wings were making her incredibly hard to hit, if not impossible.

'_She is impossible to hit like this. I have to find a way around her abnormally strong winds_.'

Alan growled before another blast of wind hit him, pushing him to the ground and sending him stumbling around on it. Just as he was able to regain his balance he saw two giant rocks flying at him, however, this time he would use them to his advantage. He let the rocks look like they hit him; however he just lay down on the ground as they hit the ground, only slightly injuring him, nothing major.

His trick worked like a charm as the intense bursts of wind seemed to stop and he heard the familiar 'Oof,' of a person landing on the ground from a high place.

"Looks like I got him," he heard Ayal say, however when he presumed her to be walking away he stood up and launched one side of his chain scythe at her.

However, having the Lord of the Skies' power contained within her allowed Ayal to have a greater perception of things that were moving at her from the air. This allowed her to dodge the chain scythe, if only barely. She turned, growling at Alan.

"You little faker."

"Fights were not created to have honor in them."

"Oh, trust me, I agree. However, you faked your death, this time I will just have to make it permanent!"

Ayal changed into her hybrid form and charged Alan, coming in at a decent speed. He ducked under her punch before retaliating with a kick to the gut that made her cough up a small amount of spit. However he was not done as he yanked back on his chain scythe, slamming the tip of it into her arm. Almost instantaneously Ayal lost her Devil Fruit powers, however she jumped backwards afterwards.

"That's not enough Seastone to make me lose my ability to move," Ayal said. "However, even the smallest amount of Seastone can make me lose my powers," she mumbled to herself before she charged in at Alan, determined to fight him without her powers.

"Foolhardy."

Alan easily ducked under her slow punch before he sent a knee into her chin, making blood fly from her mouth. He then grabbed the other half of his chain scythe and slammed it into her collarbone, making her howl in pain. Ayal stood again, only to be kicked in the chest by Alan, sending her flying while Alan held onto the chain part of his scythe. As soon as she reached her maximum distance she yanked hard on the chain, pulling her towards him again. As she came within range he slammed a fist into her face, making her spin through the air before she landed with a solid "thud," on the ground.

"You are finished," Alan whispered and pulled his chain scythe from her.

He began to walk away, however when he felt a hand grab his ankle he stopped. He turned and looked down at Ayal who was looking up at him weakly.

"D-don't you walk away from me," she gurgled out painfully. Her lungs and ribs had definitely been damaged from his powerful kick. Not to mention the cartilage in her nose was broken, and her collarbone felt like it was burning with a thousand needles sticking into it.

"Don't touch me, filth," Alan said before he slammed his other foot in her face, eliciting a groan from the girl. Her hand let go of his ankle and he began to walk away, however two talons lashed out into his back, both dripping with his own blood, as he fell forward. He caught himself quite quickly before he glared up at Ayal.

"Little bitch," he mumbled.

"'Fights were not created to have honor in them,'" Ayal mumbled weakly before charging Alan.

Alan growled before he ducked under the punch, lashing out with a spin kick that struck Ayal in the side. However, she responded with a talon-enhanced kick that broke one of his ribs and fractured another. Alan and Ayal stumbled away from each other, both glaring at the other.

'_Impressive. We are evenly matched_,' they thought simultaneously.

Alan launched one side of his chain scythe at her; however she dodged the tips specifically before grabbing the scythe and yanking it towards her and launching another talon-enhanced kick at his throat. Alan blocked with the other half of his scythe, however a fist caught him in the gut and he was sent up into the air a tad. Ayal brought her leg up for an ax kick, but Alan grabbed her leg and used it to swing around and kick her in the chest, causing her to stumble backwards.

'_Very evenly matched_.'

Ayal jumped over another of his scythe strikes before trying to hit him with a side kick, however he blocked the kick, not that it did not hurt him as the talon-enhanced kick had much more power than a regular humans, forcing him into a nearby buildings wall. The wall began to crack, and briefly looked like it would crumble on top of him, however it held, but Ayal charged, clearly intent on making the wall fall.

Alan saw this and once her punch was thrown he grabbed her fist and slammed it into the wall, forcing the wall to crumble onto both of them as he dragged her in. As soon as he pushed the tons of rock that were on top of him he was met with a fist in the face, not that he did not retaliate with a cut to her side that landed quite neatly.

Ayal stumbled backwards as her powers deactivated briefly. This amount of time was enough time for Alan to punch her to the head and slam a rock into her head, sending her stumbling around on the ground.

"You probably just got a concussion," Alan said before getting out of the ruble.

"I'll make sure to kill you this time," Alan said as he raised his scythe. He swung the scythe down, nearly hitting Ayal. He would have too, if it was not for the fact that she transformed into her full beast form and caught the scythe within her beak, purposely dodging the tips.

"And I'll make sure I never lose," Ayal said. She swung him into the rocks before flying high into the air.

She dove down and smashed through the rocks, sending a bleeding Alan and rocks high into the sky.

"**Ziz's Tornado**," she roared and flapped her wings hard.

The rocks created a tornado, all of which slammed into Alan before sending him crashing into the ground. Ayal landed next to him a smile on her features, as she was back in her human form.

"I won't kill you. However, remember that if we battle again it will end up as the same result as this time, never forget it. I will never lose. That's a promise."

XxX

"**Roar of a Lion! Layth's Roar**!" Zero well…roared.

The ground beneath Zero's fist began to shake, forming well distanced cracks to appear in the ground and lightning to shoot out of those cracks. That lightning congregated around Zero's mouth before forming a small ball of crackling electricity. The ball was then fired in a condensed beam of electricity, powering the beam with a deadly amount of the lightning.

Kite immediately got scared as he looked at the large amount of lightning. That much could kill him, or worse. The least it could do was leave him in a coma, for a month. He had to dodge this attack.

With that in mind he jumped over the charged lightning beam, however it expanded and part of it clipped his leg, however even only clipping his leg caused a massive explosion that shook the entire area.

'_Maybe I used a little too much juice. Now I don't have enough for the second stage. I hope that brought him down then_.' Zero thought as he panted and his physical appearance returned to normal. '_Not even enough to stay in the first stage_.'

However, Zero was caught off guard as a burning sensation erupted onto his back. He hissed and turned to see a giant body-like steam-made figure latched onto his back, and what he thought looked like a grin on its face.

"Die," the aberration hissed and began to inflate.

"Well that's not good," Zero thought before he gathered up his remaining energy. "I guess we're both going boom huh, Kite," Zero whispered.

Kite stopped his inflation at that. He had not expected Zero to welcome death. He had not expected the teen to be suicidal. This would be a problem.

"Boom. **Claw of a Lion! Layth's Claw**!" Zero roared as his nails were coated in electricity.

He jabbed them into Kite's steam body before a massive explosion occurred, causing damage to both Kite and Zero. When then the smoke cleared Kite was bleeding heavily, however Zero's entire right arm was coated in blood and his left torso looked to be ripped right open, although it was not. It was a deadly wound. It would have to be treated right away, or Zero would die.

A misty aberration walked up to the two, smiling all the while.

"You have passed our test, White Tigers. However, now I will find the bone handler."

With that, the misty aberration tapped Zero's forehead and walked away. 

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I don't really have much to say, except SABO HAS ACE'S FRUIT! YES! I hope he joins Luffy's crew, even though he's part of the Revolutionaries. Submit OCs, by the way. Also, where is Obsol, and you really wanna get back to the fight between Shin and Lucifer huh? To bad. The next chapter isn't about them either! Well, that's really it. Also, if you wanna know who the misty aberration is I'll give you a hint, his group was mentioned in the **Kiroke Island Arc**. Good luck finding out who he/she is. I already know. Also, Marines and Revolutionary OCs would be liked a lot, but don't let that stop you from sending in a pirate OC. Well, see you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	15. A Three Way Hater!

**Chapter 15**

Enma ducked under another one of Felton's punches before lifting his knee directly into Felton's chin. Felton's chin shot upwards and Enma used this to his advantage to slam a fist in Felton's gut, sending the boy flying backwards. However, Enma was not done and lunged outwards again with his bone drill, however Felton grabbed the bone drill and squeezed smashing it and revealing Enma's arm.

"Shit," Enma mumbled, however it was too late, as Felton slammed a kick into his ribcage, sending him into a nearby building.

Felton charged Enma his fist was covered in the familiar swirling red.

"**Punch of Kings! Abbas' Punch**!"

The powered up punch connected solidly…with a wall. Enma had moved his head to the side, barely avoiding the killing blow. Enma growled and kicked Felton off of him before he underwent the transformation he used against Marley. He then charged Felton swinging his right arm around like a sword. Felton bobbed and weaved through the attacks; however he still could not get close to Enma. Whenever he did two bones would spring from his chest and attempt to impale him. They were at a stalemate. Felton couldn't hit Enma, but Enma could not hit Enma.

Enma did not like stalemates.

The bone-like guns on Enma's hands began to fire out multiple bone bullets that flew at high speeds towards Felton. Felton growled as he tried to dodge them; however they were going too fast, and there were too many. His leg was hit with one, as was his arm. They did not hurt much, however the problem was whenever they hit they caused a small trail of blood to leak. If this kept up he would die of blood loss.

The barrage of bullets continued until Felton finally got the timing right and was able to dodge them, however the wounds he had taken were sever and if he did not get medical attention soon he would die. Felton however refused to let this happen and ignored the burning pain in his arms, legs, and chest and charged Enma while avoiding even more bullets. As he charged Enma a transformation took place.

White armor with red markings, and red trimming, on the front appeared all over his body. It cloaked his head, only allowing his eyes to be seen. He wore black boots, and his arms were covered in red sleeves that seemed to be attached to his skin.

"**First Stage! King's Scout! Abbas' Kick**!"

Felton 's armor had protected him from the onslaught of Enma's bullets, which allowed his swirling red kick to connect solidly with Enma's chest and send him flying into a building which then crumbled on top of him.

"Come on, Shiroto, I was expecting more," Felton gloated, however that elongating bone spear that was sent his way made him excited. Enma was not giving up without a fight.

Felton grabbed the spear swinging it around, and by connection, Enma, and into buildings. When he was done he let the spear fall and rushed Enma, however when he reached the end of the spear no one was there.

"How?"

"Peek-a-boo BITCH!"

Enma's bone covered fist slammed into Felton's armor-covered head which made the teen stumbling, but nothing else. Felton smiled as Enma groaned. His fist was actually the thing to get hurt.

"That's some hard armor," Enma whispered, however Felton heard him.

"And you're about to die."

Felton drew his fist back, covering it with that swirling red energy. Enma cocked his fist back as well, coating it with a bone gauntlet. The two charged each other and threw their punches out; completely ignoring the others attempts to hit each other. The two fists slammed into their respective targets faces sending both of them flying into buildings.

The two arose and charged each other again, this time both of their fists being coated in their respective power. The two clashed fists briefly, causing a small shockwave to burst forth. It did not knock the two back however. Enma stopped this clash sent a successful uppercut into Felton's chin. Felton flew a few inches off the ground before slamming his fist down on Enma's head, making him stumble forward. As soon as Felton landed Enma sent a punch towards his midsection, however the punch was returned with a punch to the face that sent Enma to the ground. The fight continued like this, degrading further and further into a slug match.

XxX

Marines flooded the streets searching everywhere for pirates, specifically for the Phantom Pirates. They had assaulted a Marine base a week ago and got away with it, and Obsol was here to find them and end them.

Obsol stepped into the auction house that looked rather trashed, and frowned. He had heard battle coming from this direction, however it seemed as the fight had been moved. That meant he would have to hunt them down again.

Obsol continued to walk around the auction house for a while however, trying to gain as much intel about his opponents as he could. From the looks of it one of them had the power of fire, or something similar as they had left scorch marks all over the building. The other person, which he assumed was Lucifer, had done massive damage to the building. It looked like the man had slammed a herd of rampaging oxen in the building and let them rampage. He knew he was powerful, as the bounty paper, that was yet to be sent out into the public, said so, however he was not expecting this. His bounty, 10,000,000, or 10,000,000 million bellies, was very accurate.

Obsol left the auction house and frowned. He would need to go after them personally, no one on his crew was capable enough to compare to them. In fact, the majority of the Marines he had brought with him, which had overpopulated his ship, would not leave the island. He knew it when he brought them here. Lucifer would go on a killing spree, like he did at the Marine base. Therefore to save his men's lives he was going after Lucifer and his opponent personally. However, he needed someone to run things while he was gone, and a person to go hunt down Lucifer's opponents group.

"Where is Crestline!?"

"Right here boss," said a skinny man who walked up to Obsol.

He was light skinned and hard light brown hair. He had black eyes and wore a white T-shirt with the word, "Marine," on it, and the Marine symbol of a seagull. He wore blue pants and had on black shoes.

"I need you to go find the people that are opposing Lucifer. If they are civilians or Marines help them, but if they're pirates…" Obsol let the sentence drag on knowing that Crestline knew what he wanted him to do.

Crestline smiled and cruel, maniacal smile, filled to the brim with hatred. "Of course, if their pirates I'll _dispose _of them."

Obsol smiled. It was good having the person who hated pirates the most in his fleet.

XxX

Enma dodged another one of Felton's punches before he sent a kick towards the teens head. Felton ducked under the kick and sent a kick towards Enma's chest.

"**Kick of Kings! Abbas' Kick**!"

The kick landed solidly with Enma's chest, sending him flying into the ground and leaving a trail of destruction. Felton was not done however and charged, his fist alight with swirling red.

"**Sword of Kings! Abbas' Sword**!"

The energy around his fist elongated to form an energy sword which he swung downwards towards Enma's head. However, two thick bones sprang out from Enma's chest and wrapped themselves around the energy sword, barely stopping it as it still slightly dug into Enma's skull.

Enma growled as Felton put all of his strength and body weight into it, making it dig slightly deeper into Enma's skull. Anymore and it would be a killing blow. Enma's hands turned, allowing his palms to face Felton. Two bone pillars sprang from then, slamming into Felton's chest and sending him high into the air.

Felton made another energy sword and cut off his shackles, as well as the bone pillars, however Enma spun around in a circle before flinging them back at him, as he had disconnected them from his body once Felton cut them off. Felton raised both of his blades and they merged creating a greatsword. The sword swung downwards cutting both of the pillars in half and making them miss and slam into a building behind Felton.

Felton landed and smirked at Enma. "You ready yet loser."

Enma charged letting out a roar of, "Prepare to die!" as a bone drill sprang from both of his arms. However, his drills were stopped by a punch to his side that broke tons of bones and sent him flying into a nearby building. Enma cried out in pain. It was like one thousand needles that were covered in acid digging into his skin, while he was being crushed by a giant's foot.

Enma stood groaning as bones began to fall from his side and new bones were grown in his body. While his bones were now fully operational he still felt a ton of pain. He looked over at the person who punched him and was immediately surprised. The teen was holding Felton by the throat, which he knew from experience, was not an easy thing to do, and punching him repeatedly. However, the truly surprising thing was that while the teen was rather skinny both of his arms had an obscene amount of muscle. It was unnatural, no impossible. No one could have that much muscle mass on only their arms.

"What the hell!?" Enma roared.

The teen stopped his beating of Felton and looked at Enma.

"Are you a pirate?" he asked.

Enma closed his mouth quickly. He knew better than to answer. If he did answer truthfully he would be assaulted like Felton, however he could not just allow Felton to be brutalized like this it was cruel, too cruel for even Felton. So Enma did what any morally just person would do in a situation like this.

He answered truthfully.

"Yes."

The teen smiled cruelly. "Well then, TIME TO DIE!" the teen roared and charged Enma, while holding Felton.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Bored, as per usual. Please review, cause if you don't nobody else will. Literally, lots of people read this, but nobody reviews, so weird. Anyways I don't have much to say except spring break allowed me to get this out early. Yeah, and check out my two other stories. Pretty relaxed message, SEND IN OCS! See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	16. Anticlimactic

**Chapter 16**

Enma dodged Crestline's attempt to ram Felton's head into his shoulder before shooting his dual bone drills directly towards Crestline's throat. The teen threw Felton up as a guard, but when he saw that Enma would not stop in spite of that he let the guard drop, not wanting the mafia member and pirate to die just yet. Instead he jumped to the left before launching a powerful left hook towards Enma's head. Enma ducked under the blow before shooting his drills out again, however they were both shattered when a knee, that had an impossibly large amount of muscle surrounding it, especially considering knee's barely have any muscle, struck the bones. Enma snapped out of his shock however, as Crestline threw Felton aside and launched a right hook towards Enma. Enma once again dodged before jumping backwards, to come back-to-back with a wall.

"Are you serious," Enma murmured before he jumped into the air just as Crestline destroyed the wall with a punch. As the wall crumbled on Crestline's fist as Enma fell downwards, intent on taking Crestline down while he could only use one hand, however he was surprised when he was met with a wall of muscle, in the shape of an arm, to the side that sent him flying through a window and into a wall. Crestline had enough force to rip his arm from the wall and strike Enma.

Crestline smiled.

"COME NOW! FIGHT ME YOU FILFTHY PIRATE! I WILL END YOUR EXISTENCE!"

Enma groaned as he stood and heard Crestline's insane cries. Did this guy really expect him to jump down there and fight him head-to-head? Well, then he was smart as Enma intended to do just that. The thought of fighting a superior opponent was too much fun for him to pass up, and therefore he was all too eager to brawl with a demon, a demon that apparently had taken a liking to pirate flesh, figuratively of course. Enma grew a staff that was made completely of bone before launching it at Crestline. Crestline saw the staff coming before he swatted it away, in time to see Enma's bone gauntlet make contact with his face. Crestline stumbled backwards before landing a solid kick in Enma's side, sending him flying into a building which almost collapsed on top of him. However, once he stood he saw Crestline ready to smash him with an elbow to the head. The attack was going to hit until a familiar voice cried out, "**Punch of Kings! Abbas' Punch**!"

The swirling red energy punch smashed into Crestline's cheek sending him stumbling backwards, however Felton was hit in return by a powerful swing of Crestline's arm, forcing him to the ground and creating a crack on his armor. Felton groaned as he stood up, however his moment of disorientation was something Crestline capitalized on but smashing his foot into Felton's chin sending him up into the air. Crestline would have continued the attack if Enma did not brandish another staff and launch it at him. However, Crestline caught the staff and chucked it right back at Enma, who barely avoided the powerful blow. If it had hit him it would have undoubtedly been a death blow. That was scary, for a teenager to have that much strength in his throw, a person who did not even look like he was older than him no less.

"How are you doing that," Enma asked, quite shocked at how the teenager was able to push him back like this, along with Felton, who was charging the man, both fists alight with swirling red swords. Crestline ducked under the first slash of the energy swords before lashing out with a kick, with his leg completely coated in muscle, slamming it into Felton. Felton was thrown into a nearby building before Enma got his response.

"I ate the Muscle-Muscle Fruit. It allows me to expand my muscle mass. Simple as that," Crestline said before jumping in midair and raising his leg. His entire body bulked up before he came down on top of Enma, intent on smashing him into a paste and doing it with a smile.

"**Crusher**!"

"**Spinning Trigger**!"

Enma coated his right hand completely in bone, creating a bone drill on top of that bone. The drill began to rotate before he launched it up towards Crestline, whose foot smashed down on the tip of the drill.

There was no contest.

Crestline smashed through the drill and the extra layer of bone, hitting Enma's arm. The bone users arm immediately broke on impact, causing a horrendous cry of pain to shoot out from Enma's mouth. Crestline smiled at Enma's cry before smashing a right hook in Enma's side, sending him skidding over the ground before digging a trench through solid cement. Crestline's smile widened before he charged Enma, only to be met with a wounded Felton, his armor either shattered or chipped.

"The only one, who will beat Enma Shiroto, IS ME!"

Crestline frowned. This vessel was becoming a problem, and while he liked to fight opponents who never knew when to give up, mainly as it usual resulted in him killing them, by 'accident' of course, he truly wanted to fight the bone-user. He was an interesting opponent, who had actually proved to be a slight problem for Crestline. He had hit him, and while the vessel had also done so it was by a sneak attack, while the bone-users was more direct. Therefore, Crestline had more respect for Enma than Felton, at least more respect than he could muster up compared to your usual pirate.

"I have no time for the weak."

Crestline began to walk forward, intent on forcing Felton out of the way, but Felton's fists blazed with red swirling energy that showed his determination. Crestline had to frown at that. He couldn't turn Felton down after seeing that, he had to finish the fight with him, or else that would be disrespecting his dreams. He was a pirate, even they had dreams, and he could respect that, if only for him to crush those dreams with a large smile on his face. So with that in mind he charged Felton, who ducked under his large punch and slammed his fist into Crestline's stomach. However, Crestline expanded his muscle mass there, albeit it barely in time, to avoid taking as much damage as he would have originally. Felton frowned before lunging to the right to avoid a double axe handle. It smashed into the cement, causing a small hole, however that was not on Felton's vital list of importance, instead injuring Crestline was. With that in mind he slammed both of his fists in Crestline's back, where Crestline did not bulk his muscle mass up, and forced him to go flying forwards. Crestline was originally going to be fine, however once a bone spear pierced his stomach forcing blood from it he hollered out in pain. He landed on the ground with a thud, and an intense screech of pain.

Felton looked at the sight with no pity and walked towards Crestline, his blazing fists changing into a sharp sword. He raised the sword in preparation to kill Crestline, however a hand stopped his. He glared at Enma. Why did he insist on stopping him? This teen was dangerous, and if allowed to live could kill him or Enma. He should be taken care of now so he could not harm anyone later, and by anyone Felton meant Lucifer or him.

"What are you doing Shiroto? This one dies!"

"No Felton. Don't you realize what a great rival he could be? He lives. He would be an amazing enemy, one who could help you realize your weaknesses and grow from them."

"Yeah, you'll realize them. Once you die by his hands," Felton hissed.

Enma shook his head. "He won't kill anyone. He has the will to, true, he has a reason, I suppose, and he has the power, but he won't."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Isn't it obvious? He has no control over himself; therefore he will never be able to kill anyone, no matter how hard he tries."

Felton growled. "We'll do it your way Shiroto, but only because I know I cannot beat you as of now. Next time we meet you're dead. Remember that."

Enma smiled as Felton deactivated his blade and walked away. However, what he did not know was the changes he caused in both Felton and Crestline, but who was to say it was for the netter.

'_I was shown pity by a pirate…_'

'_What is pity_?'

You could only hope it was for the better, because if it wasn't these two would grow to be formidable opponents. Perhaps even better than Enma, however only time would tell the tales these two would create. Enma walked away with a cheery smile now, but he may not later. The saying, 'Dead men tell no tales,' never rang more true than it did now. Enma also realized this but he had one thought going through his mind when he made this decision.

'_The dead men will never be me. I have too much to realize, to much to live for. If anyone will be a dead man it will be them_.'

He had no idea he would be proved wrong very soon.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. How's it going? Good bad? Tell me. Getting kinda depressed as no OCs have come in and no reviews have come in. Don't really have much to say that's enticing either. Yep. Well, see you guys later, and avoid the Earl. Also, I feel like you guys want me to start a new One Piece story with an OC crew, with only a couple of people being my creation. If you do please review with the answer and I will debate doing this, that's it.


End file.
